A SHAD of RWBY
by TaiKetch'em
Summary: After his failure in the world of which he comes from, Ash is sent to the world of Remnant. Join him as he explores this new world and train to become a Huntsmen along with his team and friends by his side as he takes on criminals, fight Grimm, graduate from Beacon, and perhaps find a little love? (WinterAuraShipping)
1. A Beacon to a new World

Yes, I know I have way too much stories in the works, but I'm only doing two chapters of this story then it's going on hold until I complete one of my others. If that's a promise I can't keep, it's harder than it looks.

Life… Death… Love… Hate… all these things make up our world and many, many more. In the world of Pokemon, our hero Ash Ketch'em and his partner Pikachu have traveled far and wide. In search of new Pokemon, Adventure, and most of all, to become a Pokemon Master. Unfortunately, not all dreams come true. Instead those are in need of a change once in a while, for some are impossible to complete without sacrifices, or the chance of death.

This is unfortunate for our hero as he had only so few friends with him, and during his time of helping Hoopa and his friends, Baraz and Meray when time and space began to warp. This is a consequence of summoning too many legendries in one land, and for our hero, little did he know that his dreams were going to come to an end.

As time and space continued to warp, Meray saw Ash fail at an attempt to bring Hoopa through his own ring, so she decided to support the boy bring the Pokemon through. When they tried to get through, Meray made it, but Ash didn't.

"We don't have enough time!" Baraz said as their end was coming closer with each inch.

"We have to keep trying, I can't lose just yet!" Ash yelled, as him and Baraz tried to get through the portal again. While the man made it, the boy and the Pokemon could not.

"A-Ash-on." Hoopa said weakly.

"No, I'm not finished!" Ash shouted as he attempted to get the Pokemon through his ring again. "We're not gonna die! Not like this! Not here! Not today! NOT NOW!" He shouted as he tried to bring the Pokemon through.

As he was trying again, he was struggling completely. Hoopa tried to go through the best he could as well, knowing Ash wouldn't give up no matter what the cause, he thought 'now's not the time for him to give up'. They tried everything they could, it was only a matter of time before the Pokemon finally made its way out of the portal… but for Ash, he was sent back to the ground still in warp.

"Hey, he did it!" Ash said as he got up. All he had to do now was leave himself, knowing that Hoopa was able to make it through okay, there was nothing stopping him. Or so he thought.

The portal that was created was now unstable meaning only one thing, and/or person is able to enter. He tried to go through the portal, but to his fear, he was sent back before he even reached the portal. "W-what?" He said as he got up and tried to go through again, only to be stopped by some sort of barrier. "No… no, no, no, NO!" He yelled as he tried to force his way through with little to no luck. 'Why can't I go through!? What is…?' Ash thought to himself but came to a stop when he realized something.

He had to think quick, but he began to put the puzzle together. Hoopa went through the portal while he failed, and when he tried it now he couldn't do it anymore. The only explanation is that in order for Hoopa to go leave into his ring the curse that made it so he couldn't was passed onto Ash, and with no time left before his doom, Ash couldn't escape.

"No… no…" He said to himself as he landed on his knees. He was trapped, no way out, and no time for him to break the barrier. He never completed his dream of becoming a Master and now at the age of 17, this is where it all ends, and his dream dies. 'No… If I can't save myself the least I can do is save my Pokemon!' He thought to himself, knowing that since he still had his Pokemon with him, he couldn't allow them to suffer the same fate.

"Good bye guys… stay strong, and tough. You don't deserve this!" He said as he took his backpack off which was full of his Pokemon and threw it through the portal. Although, only one Pokeball fell out, which just so happens to be the Pokeball of Greninja.

On the other side the group was waiting for Ash to emerge, Serena and Pikachu were the most worried, all they could do was hope that their loved one could make it through. "What's taking him so long?" Bonnie asked getting more worried by the second.

"You don't think he could be…?" Clemont was saying, seeing that his old friend didn't come through.

"Of course not! If anything, something probably fell out of Ash's bag!" Serena shouted not wanting to believe her crush would just fail like that.

"He needs to hurry then, the portal can only send one thing or person through." Baraz said as he knew how unstable the portal was.

Then they all saw the portal began to flash, getting their hopes up as they knew it was something traveling through. "I told you! Ash don't worry I've got…" Serena was saying as she was running to the front of the portal to help him through, only to catch his backpack.

Her and the others stood in shock as the ring instantly closed, all that came out was his backpack. Inside the warp, Ash quickly saw Greninja's Pokeball fall from his bag and went to collect him.

"Greninja, don't worry! There might still be time…" He began to say, only to be cut short as the ring instantly disappeared. His last chance to live another day was now long gone, no way for him or his Pokemon to get out, all he could do now was just accept it. "…*hiccup*…*hiccup*… I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Greninja…*hiccup*… I couldn't save you, and now, it's over… it's all over…" Ash started saying as tears flooded down his face. There was nothing left he could do, no way to save the last of his Pokemon, no way to even say goodbye to everyone else he loves and cares for.

He crouched down, the warp was getting closer as he wrapped his arms around his knees. He looked at the Pokeball, containing his last Pokemon. This was the only thing he had left, his dreams were gone forever, and there was no way to save even those. He sniffled a little bit before smiling weakly.

"W-well… a-at least I won't, won't be alone, r-right?" He asked as a tear landed on the ball. "So, this is it… the end of the road… the end of my dream…" He said to himself as he began to remember a bunch of bullies he knew back then before he became a Pokemon trainer. They said he was weak and that becoming a Pokemon Master is impossible. They were wrong about him being weak, but they were right when they said it was impossible to make such a dream come true.

'They were right, weren't they?... I didn't believe those jerks and now look where it's gotten me.' He thought to himself. The warp just made it to his feet, from that point, he knew there was nothing left he could do. "To think this is how it all ends." He said as it began to reach his elbow.

'Goodbye Mom, Professor Oak, Gary, Serena, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilen, Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu, Ritchie, Tracy… Dad, and…' He thought giving his last thoughts before his life were to be taken. Sure, he never met his father but wished that he could, and see what ever kind man he could have been. Then again, his journey to become a Pokemon Master probably ended his life as well, and now the only place he'll be meeting him, is in heaven. The warp began to engulf him as he only had one Farwell left. "Goodbye, Greninja…" He said as one last tear left his eye before everything went white.

Outside, everyone saw what happened including our other heroes. Ash never made it out, and now everyone was in tears as Serena dropped his bag, fell to the ground and cried whispering his name. It was all over, Ash was gone… and he'll never returned. The news spread worldwide and everyone he's met over the years broke out with tears knowing the fate of their long-loved companion now being gone forever.

It was spread to every other remaining legendries, and grief got the best of all of them, knowing the one boy whom they thought would once be a great protector died leaving no descended being to carry on the family name of Ketch'em. Team Rocket quit their jobs, with Ash gone there was nothing stopping them from getting Pikachu, but they just couldn't bring themselves to do it anymore after the tragedy that struck.

One year later in the town of Lavender, a young woman by the age of 18 with honey blonde hair began making her way up the tower holding flowers, coming to pay her respects. She stopped on the fifth floor looking at one of the graves. _R.I.P. Ash Ketch'em_ Was what it said. Tears began to fall from her face as she placed the flowers next to a dirty backpack, she kneed down to the grave and said… 'I love you Ash Ketch'em.' Before leaving the tower.

But remember, this is nothing to worry about. After all, the end of a story is just the beginning of a new one, in which this is not the end of our hero. Until next time…

Before we move on, I wanna ask little question. I will not put this up as a poll because I've already made up my mind. Which one of these girls do you think is going to be paired with Ash? The colors say it all. Red, White, Black, Yellow, Brown, or Velvet? Pyrrha's not a part of this list because I'm too much into the Arckos shipping, same goes for Nora because I think the shipping FlowerPower is what I prefer, it's not gonna be Goodwitch because of her age, nor Cinder because I hate her, and it's most definitely not going to be a harem because that would not work. Just take a guess.


	2. White as Snow

Ash was grunting. He kept his eyes shut, not knowing what has came of him he felt… strange, almost an odd warm feeling. He opened his eyes, to his surprise he was in some sort of void with no one but him and him alone. He wondered where he was and why he was there, but it then hit him of what happened. He was engulfed in the warp before he perished, all he could assume now was that he was on his way to the afterlife.

"Well, guess I'm done and over with." He said shutting his eyes again.

" _Ash…"_ A voice echoed his name as he opened his eyes. He looked up, right in front of him where the Pokemon gods that roam and protect the world of Pokemon. Dialga, Palkia, Giritina, and the creator of said world, Arceus.

"… So this it… I'm guessing you all want to say one last goodbye before I leave forever, huh?" He asked thinking the answer was obvious.

" _Not quite."_ Palkia said to him confusing the boy of what he meant. _"Ash Listen, we know what happened to you, and we have seen you've been getting into… trouble lately. But that is not the reason we bought you here."_ He stated.

"Well, trouble yes. I mean, I'm already finished as is." Ash stated knowing he's a dead man.

" _*Sigh*, if you really are dead, we would have no reason to have this talk with you."_ Palkia said gaining the boy's attention. _"You see, we would like to offer you something."_ He stated making eye contact. _"As you are aware your body in your world has perished yes, but that's not to say we can't reincarnate it within another world."_

Ash was now more confused. "What are you trying to say?" He asked curiously.

" _We're trying to say that you're dead in your world, hence forth you cannot return. Fortunately, we thought something like this would happen so, Arceus decided that at some point you will no longer be needed in our world. In which he created another body similar to yours."_ Palkia told him.

" _Allow me to take over. Ash, your world isn't the only one with threats in which you have experienced in your past time. There's one world in particular that has threats like them, possibly even more threatening. One problem is that there're no Pokemon, in which the humans and Faunus's are trained to protect themselves. Known as Hunters and Huntresses, they protect those from the creatures of darkness, known as Grimm."_ Diagla stated. Now the boy had questions in his head. Most likely having to do with him not knowing what a Faunus is, why there would be no Pokemon and what kind of world it was.

" _In this case you have three choices, you can remain dead, be reincarnated back into the Pokemon World as someone else, or be a part of this new world and help defend it. If you choose to remain dead we cannot change your decision, but if you return to the Pokemon World, your friends won't recognize you. However, if you choose to go to Remnant; the new world, we will have to arm you, unlock the true potential in your Aura and give you the knowledge of said world."_ Giritina came in.

Ash didn't know what to do, he was limited to his choices. On one hand he can go back to his world as someone totally different, on the second hand he could go to this new world and help protect it, but on the third hand he could go to the afterlife where he belongs. If anything, he didn't want to go back to his world and start all over again, nor did he want to cheat death. But he might have to stay alive because if this other world is in danger he cannot just let that go.

"I've… made my decision." He said gaining the Pokemons' attention. "I will go to Remnant and train to be a Huntsmen." He stated.

" _Hmph, seems like you've made a wise choice."_ Dialga stated.

" _Indeed, he has, Dialga."_ Arcues said as he looked over at Palkia then nodded.

" _To start, you'll need information about this world you're gonna be living in."_ He told the boy as he placed his palm on his forehead. Their eyes both began to glow as Palkia transferred the information to Ash's mind about Remnant, the four kingdoms, Faunus, dust and others. The Pokemon Trainer was amazed about how much info he was being given and to what the world was like, once finished the legendary removed his hand.

" _Now what you need, is a blade."_ Giritina spoke up as he flew in front of him. His eyes began to glow before forming a sword in front of the boy with a scabbard that can be strapped around him. (For what it looks like think of Kirito's Elucidator but with Weiss' turning thingy on her sword that uses dust)

" _Continuing, since you'll be using this sword you'll need the knowledge of how to use it."_ Dialga stated as it was his turn to get in front of Ash as the boy took the blade. He put front his foot forward and placed it on his forehead, their eyes both began to glow as the legendary sent him information just like his relative did.

"Whoa… nice." Ash said as he put the sword in his scabbard then strapped it to his back.

" _One last thing before you go. We'll have to unlock the true potential in your Aura."_ Arcues stated as he got in front of the boy and put his front foot on his forehead helping him and doing what he said earlier. After he removed his foot the Alpha Pokemon still had something to tell Ash. _"Just so you know, we can't send you to an exact location so wherever you end up, you'll just have to figure something out."_ He stated leaving the boy.

" _We understand that you and Pikachu have been well loved partners, that is one reason you were destined to be together. As such, we shall find any way we can to bring him to Remnant but if we can't, I'm afraid there's no way of meeting him again."_ Palkia stated making the boy a little depressed, but it was understandable.

"I'll take what I can get, thank you for helping me. I won't let you down." Ash told them making a promise he can't keep.

Palkia just chuckled before saying. _"We know you won't. Good luck, Ash Ketch'em. And may you succeed on your new journey."_ Before everything was engulfed bright white light.

Not two seconds later, Ash was now falling from the sky, screaming after a bright light of thunder popped up for a split second. The poor boy didn't know what to do, except hope he could survive the fall or someone could come to his rescue. Sad to say but our hero could not be saved as he landed face first onto a rock, going unconscious.

Not too long he wakes up while groaning, opening his eyes with a slight pain in his right eye Ash was wondering where he was. He didn't know how long he was out, but he imagined it was quite a while considering the fact his back was stiff as hell. He looked up and saw branches with leaves, telling him that he must be under a tree and that it's spring do to the color being green. Then he looked forward and saw a girl dressed in an outfit with hair that were both white as snow taking her hands out of a pond with a white cloth. She looked over and saw that he was awake then walked over with the cloth still in her hands. As she got closer Ash saw her and mentally blushed at how beautiful she looked, let alone did she looked like his age.

"W-who are you?" Ash asked her as she got closer to his face.

"Look, if you want to know who I am, you're gonna have to wait, alright?" The girl asked him as the boy nodded. "Okay, don't move." She told him as she places the cloth on his face, making him groan in pain as she began moving it up and down. "Hold still." She said finishing what as she takes the cloth allowing him to put his hand on his face still slightly in pain.

"Agh… wha?" Ash says as he sees blood on the cloth.

"Jeez, that is pret-ty bad. What happened to you out there?" The snow girl asked him as she got up.

To this Ash needed to think about again. He didn't know who the girl was and though she might be beautiful, that's no excuse to tell someone that you're from another world and in that person's world because you died.

"I-uh… I-I don't really remember." He said lying to her. As a response she showed an annoyed expression. "Hey, I really don't remember." He stated again.

She gave it some thought, he did land face first on stone, so it could be that he lost some of his memory. "Well…*Sigh*, guess it checks out." She said holding out her hand after finishing what she said. Ash grabs her hand and he felt a little different then it has with the other girl hands that he touched… in a good way.

"Uh, thanks. So, can I please have your name?" He asked hoping she'll tell him.

"Of course. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, which I'm sure you've heard about by now." The girl said taking a short bow. This confused the boy, sure he had been given info about the four kingdoms and Remnant itself, but he wasn't really given information about companies, schools, or anything else. "So, what's your name?" She asked him, gaining his attention. "Yeah, I told you who I am. It's only fair you do the same." She stated. The girl wasn't wrong, Ash did have to fulfill his end of the bargain.

"Ash. Ash Ketch'em." He said introducing himself. He took notice that the girl had a scar down her left eye, but judging by how she is, he didn't dare to ask.

"My gosh, that has got to be the biggest cut I've seen so far." Weiss stated, worrying him.

"…Uhhhhhhh… I'm sorry?" He asked not wanting to know what she was talking about.

"The one on your face. You know, right here?" She told him pointing at her left eye moving it down.

By now, Ash was pretty much confused and worried. He had no idea what she meant, nor did he want to find out. But he needed to know what she was talking about so, he ran towards the pond and quickly looked at his reflection. Straight down his face, still red, lies a scar going down his right eye.

"N…no…" Ash began mutter.

"… Um, excuse me are you okay?" Weiss asked a little concerned as she heard him began muttering 'no' over and over.

"no, no, NO!" He began to freak out. "Why!? How could this happen!? Why me of all…!?" He was yelling constantly with his hands on his head.

"Okay, okay, hey, calm down! Stop!" Weiss was saying trying to calm him down. "Okay, look at me. Look at me!" She said grabbing both of his cheeks forcing him to make eye contact. "Calm, down. Take deep breaths, deep breaths." She began to say as he stops yelling and stares into her sapphire eyes, blushing from close contact.

After seeing his cheeks turn red, she turned away failing to hide a blush of her own. Indeed, she thought the boy was cute, but shook her head as she didn't want some kind of thought like that in her head. She needed to get that thought out of her head, the only way she could think of do so is changing the subject completely.

"So, where do you live?" She asked him.

"Huh?" He said nervous now.

"I said, where do you live? Come on Ash, you still know your name, I'm sure you still remembered where you live." She asked again getting annoyed.

'Aw, crap. There's the curveball.' He thought since now, he was _Snowed_ into a corner.

Tai.K.: Eh? Eh?... OH, COME ON! That was a good one!

He didn't know what to say, he had to make up something quick before this new girl gets too aggravated and what not. He had his hand on his chin before he finally came up with something. "I-I live in Atlas." He stated.

'Wait, what?' Weiss thought as now she was getting suspicious. She lived in Atlas almost her entire life and she has not once seen Ash before or anybody else related to such. "You're from Atlas?" She asked him getting a nod in return.

He can't actually live in Atlas, that is unless he did and she never met him before. Or maybe he used to live in Atlas and moved before she met him at all. "And which part of Atlas do you come from?" She asked him.

He wasn't really all that nervous now, he did think of a place for him to be in. "I come from ****." He said to her. (I don't know anything about the towns in Atlas because I can't find them on the Wiki, so that's why I blocked this out. Not a swear, just blocked out because I don't know anything about Atlas.)

She just had a blank stare for a few seconds before saying… "Huh, that's funny. I could've sworn that that is the exact same place where I was born, raised, up to this day." It was at this moment Ash knew…

MarioKid: Whoa, whoa dude. Don't use that skit.

Tai.K.: What, why?

MarioKid: There is cursing in that skit.

Tai.K.: I was gonna say he knew he messed up.

MarioKid: Oh, oh. Nevermind.

"So, you gonna tell me where you really live, or just make up another lie?" She asked starting to get ticked off.

Right now, Ash just pulled the pin on the grenade which exploded instantly. If anything, she could now tell whether he's lying, so he's unable to fib anymore. But if he did tell her the truth, she still wouldn't believe him so, this is the best he could think of.

"Look, even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me." He explained.

Of course, Weiss was not having this. "Well then, it seems that we'll just have to do this…" She was saying as she walked up to him putting her finger up in front of his nose before saying… "… the hard way!" She yelled as she did what Yang did to Junior in the Yellow Trailer. "You gonna answer?"

"I told you, I can't…" He was saying in a scratchy voice only for her to tighten the grip.

"If you think you can keep making excuses, you're just making matters worse for you." She said as her face was just inches away from the boy's.

'Oh, come on. I just died, why does this have to happen to me?' He thought to himself in pain. "Look, I have my reas -OW! Okay, okay, I'll tell, I'll tell!" He said finally giving up as she released the poor boy. "Okay, this may take a while, but this is what happened." He stated about to explain his true story.

(After an hour of explaning)

"…and that's my story." Ash said finishing what he was saying, finally.

Weiss, didn't say anything. Instead she just made a face, a confused and annoyed one. "So, let me get this straight. You're from another world, but since you are no longer needed in that world and because you died there, you a resident of Remnant as of now?" She asked him as he nodded. "Okay, you had this coming by a long shot." She said as she was about to the same thing again to Ash.

"No don't, I'm actually being honest this time." He said covering the spot in between his legs.

She stopped what she was about to do and stared at him. She looked annoyed, ticked, and angered at the same time. Our hero was still able to think of something, he went searching around to find his Pokedex since it would probably be the only evidence he has… sadly he didn't have it, it was still in his bag in his old world. The one time the Pokedex would be useful and he didn't have it, but while he was searching he felt a familiar metal sphere attached to his belt. He took it off, it was Greninja's Pokeball.

'Perfect, this should work.' He thought as he took a step back. "Don't be alarmed or fear what you're about to see, okay?" He asked, confusing her. "Come out, Greninja!" He yelled as he threw the ball into the air.

Weiss watched as it burst open, shooting some sort of beam at the ground materializing a giant, blue, frog like creature with its tongue wrapped around his neck like a scarf. Her eyes immediately shot wide open seeing such creature. It looked at her, she slowly began reaching for her rapier ready to attack at any moment.

"There's no need for that. Greninja here, he's harmless. He won't hurt someone for no reason." Ash stated getting that one part out of the way. She continued to look at the frog like thing before taking her hand away from her weapon.

"A-a-and… what is he, exactly?" She asked astonished of the creature that stood in front of her.

"He's a Pokemon." He stated only confusing her more.

"Um…" She said trying to find words to say.

"Oh, brother." He said as now he needed to explain what a Pokemon was. "Okay, to put it short, Pokemon are creatures with many different species that have different powers from time to time. There are over 720 of them in my old world, some that evolve into bigger forms, some that have lived over years, and much more." He stated catching his breath as he finished.

Weiss didn't say anything, she just turned her attention back to the blue frog then walked closer to inspect it. 'Holy crap, this thing is real.' She thought to herself after placing a hand on his head, in exchange Greninja rubbed his head against the hand showing that he would not hurt her.

"Yeah, see? He's friendly." Ash stated before returning his Pokemon back to his ball.

"…Okay… I believe you." She said still astonished about Greninja but shook her head. "Do you, have more?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah. Plenty more… in my world." He stated looking down in disappointment.

"And, where do you plan to live?" She asked him, knowing that he had nowhere to stay.

"…. Um…..." He began to think. Then the color drained from his body when he realized that he was basically homeless now, with no money he couldn't rent a room in a hotel, so he was limited to his options again. "Uh... I, uh, guess I can, uh… build a hut somewhere around here?" He said out loud.

Weiss just made a face at him. "Really?" She asked.

"Well, I don't really have much of a choice here. I don't have anything to pay for food, house, hotel, anything." Ash stated.

"So, the only choices you have are to chop down trees and build shelter yourself, or beg for money on streets?" She asked him since those seem to be the only choices for homeless people.

"Yeah… that's probably the one problem that I should've expected to happen when traveling between worlds." He stated before sighing.

A wave of silence hit them, as they just stood there awkwardly for who knows how long. None of them knew what to say, I mean there really isn't much to say. Weiss was thinking of what to do now, she couldn't leave the boy out to fend for himself like this, although it would probably make her uncomfortable for the boy to do stuff like travel with her, but then again Ash seemed like a nice person so…

"How 'bout you come with me?" She asked, confusing him.

"Wait, what?" He asked confused of why she would ask for that all of the sudden.

"You heard me." She stated still confusing him.

"W-why?" He asked.

"Well, you don't seem to have anywhere to go. Besides, a woman needs to help a guy from time to time, you could use a little discipline as well, and I'm the smartest girl you can find. Also, you don't really seem like a bad guy so…" She told him shrugging at the end.

Ash needed to think again, for the… how many times has he done this? Hand on the back of his head, he didn't know what to say. He didn't feel like doing something like that because of the fact he didn't want to live with someone that almost broke a certain body part, then again, she'd probably be the only one who would know about his destiny, and she did seem trustable.

'Oh, the hell with it. Who knows how long it's going to be before I find someone who's gonna know about me?' He thought to himself as he finally made a decision. "I accept. And, thank you for helping me." He said with a smile.

"Good to hear. But just so you know, if you try 'anything' I will turn you into an ice sculpture." Weiss said in a threatening voice. He just gulped and nodded. "Good, then we're all ready to go." She stated as she began walking with him following behind.

'My gosh, what did I get myself into?' Ash thought to himself, regretting his decision.

(Meanwhile, in a house on the outskirts of Vacuo.)

"Shard! Shard, dearie!" A mature female woman called from down stairs.

"Yeah, mom!?" A young male voice called from upstairs.

"A letter came in the mail, it's for you!" The woman said back to him.

"Coming!" The young boy said. Not too long, a chocolate brown skinned young boy with orange hair, fox tail, and ears came running down the stairs jumping over the rail and onto the couch. "Probably another stupid restraining order or some cr…" The boy was saying until he saw the envelope on the table with Vale's symbol on it. He picked it up and examined it, thicker paper than usual. "Hey mom, do you know who sent this letter?" He asked, wondering if she knew about the sender.

"Afraid not, sweetie. Are you ready for dinner?" His mother called from the kitchen.

"Uh, not yet. Just give me a sec." Shard responded back to her.

"Okay." She stated.

Shard didn't hear her, he was too focused on the letter that all other noises would be blocked out. He opened it up and a pen fell out, confusing him but none the less. He took out the paper in the envelope and began to read it. After he was done he gasped at what he just read. At the end of the paper were two boxes with yes, and no next to each one of them. The boy smirked before grabbing the pen, then moving it towards the bottom of the letter.

"Shard! Dinners ready!" His mother called again.

"Coming!" He responded as he ran to the kitchen leaving the letter behind, in which had the yes part checked.

To be continued…

So, yeah. This is how the story is going to go. Ash is traveling with Weiss now, one of the OCs has been sent to the public, and this story is going on hold until one of the others is finished. For those of you who want to know why I chose Weiss, it's because there hasn't been that much of her and Ash fanfics out there. The only stories that do have him with Weiss, are harem stories so they don't count.

I was thinking of replacing her with Blake since there seems to be no stories of him with her, but my mind was already made up. There was this one where he was paired with Blake, but it got changed into a harem story because of butthurt readers. The shipping for this story is going to be the WinterAuraShipping… which I am proud to name.


	3. The Beginning of a new start

I'm serious when I say this is going the be the chapter where I put the story on hold, I just want to get introductions out of the way and everything. You could say that this story might take a while to complete and such, it is hard when it comes to coming up with something by scratch, but I'll have to work on it. For those who want to know what other names I have for if he was paired with the others, they'll be at the end of the chapter. If you wanna know why Ash is 17 instead of ten, is because I don't believe he's still ten. Kanto; 10, Orange Islands; 11, Johto; 12, Hoenn; 13, and so on.

Last time; Ash met up with a girl named Weiss, who he didn't get along with at first but worked an agreement in the end. But in an unfortunate case, Ash seemed to have gotten a scar and only had one Pokemon when he came to Remnant. Now, what'll happen to our hero and his new 'friend'? Only time with tell.

As we begin this story, we start off with what seemed like an argument between two people as the younger one was boarding a bullhead. As they were yelling the younger boy with grey spiked hair was rolling a luggage as he began walking away.

"I have had enough of you, okay!? This is my destiny, and you can't change it!" The boy shouted at the adult man who had several scars on his face.

"You can't leave this behind! And you can't just say NO to your father!" The man yelled back at him.

"I can, and I will! I'm going to Beacon, and that's that!" The boy yelled back at him as he began boarding.

"Derek Dark, you get back here this instant!" The man demanded.

"You don't tell me what to do anymore, dad! I DECIDE MY OWN DESTINY!" The boy now known as Derek shouted at him before the door closed, ending their conversation.

As the bullhead began to take flight, Derek walked over to window and saw his father again. After a few seconds of making eye contact, the boy flipped him off before the ship took off at high speed. Destination: Beacon. But Derek wasn't happy, he couldn't believe that this might be his last time seeing his own father and, yet he decides not to respect his wish. He remembered all the times he tried to be a good son, but his dad, was basically a child abuser. Always trying to perfect him without letting him do try at his own pace. In a nutshell, he was glad he got away, but all he could do was hope that he would never see him again.

(Elsewhere)

Ash was walking through a forest with his new friend, (and possibly what's gonna be the bane of his exista-OW!)

Tai.K.: Shut up man!

MacKid: Ow… did you have to hit my funny bone?

Random Guy: Keep reading!

Tai.K.: Okay.

Ash was walking through a forest with his new friend, and traveling companion Weiss while being couscous because they knew there could be Grimm, just about anywhere. During that time, Ash was telling her about most of his adventures in the Pokemon world and how many friends and Pokemon he's made over time amazing her about the fact of what was happening. Of course, instead of saying how amazed she was, Weiss would hide it by saying other things. Though, Ash did leave some tragic things out.

"…And then Shaymin flew off with the rest of his buddies, in hopes that one day we'll cross paths again." He said finishing the story about his adventures with Shaymin. "Heh, to think he started out like a little stinker." He laughed.

To this Weiss had an amazed look on her face, she actually thought his adventures were cool. "That's amazing!" She said, only to shake her head before saying. "I mean, cool, whatever. It's, not… that… big a deal…" She said failing to hide it.

"I disagree, these kind of adventures, are awesome! I don't regret becoming a Pokemon Trainer at all, especially since I got to do it with my buddy." He stated confusing the girl.

"Greninja?" She asked referring to the Pokemon he had.

"Hmm? No, the other one." He stated still confusing Weiss.

"W-what other one?" She asked since he only had one.

"My first Pokemon; Pi…ka…chu…" He stated pointing towards his shoulder, only to become depressed when he remembered something. Pikachu didn't come with him to the world of Remnant, Palkia said that he would find a way to bring him but as of now, he was far, far away from his best friend. "Oh… right…" He said in depression.

"… Uh… you okay?" Weiss asked becoming a little concerned.

"Yeah. It's just… I've never been anywhere without Pikachu before, we always been there for each other and seem inseparable from times. We didn't start out on the best foot, but we always got through in the end, together." Ash was saying as the snow girl was starting to understand. "Uh, sorry. Didn't mean to get all emotional and everything." He said with a weak smile.

But Weiss knew better. The poor boy has been through a lot lately, and the fact he may never see his best friend ever again, she just couldn't stop herself from feeling bad. "I'm sorry to hear that." She said to him.

"H-hey, don't be. It's not your fault really, I mean I didn't know what to expect from stuff like this." He said adjusting his hat.

"...So, do you know how to use your sword?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Huh?" He asked catching what she said.

"I said, do you know how to use your sword? You know?" She asked again pointing at the blade strapped to his back.

"O-oh, you mean this?" The boy said unsheathing the weapon. "Yeah, I mean, I was given knowledge of swordplay and what not. I just haven't… used it yet." He stated, knowing he wasn't really used to stuff like this.

"Hm, okay. How about we have a little spar then?" Weiss asked unsheathing her rapier.

"Wait, right now?" He asked.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything to interrupt us. So, why not?" She asked again.

The boy didn't know what to say, he was asked to spar with someone who no doubt can be an excellent swordswoman, and his first time using an actually weapon none the less. He was in thought for a while now, which meant he was somewhat inside his own head.

"Hey… HEY!" Weiss yelled getting his attention again.

"W-wha-yes, I mean no, I mean yes, I mean no, I-I mean… *Groans*." He stuttered, letting his head fall after getting startled by the snow girl.

"Sooooo…?" She said waiting for a response.

"…. Yes." He said as he lifted his head up.

The snow girl gained a smile as the two went to an open field in the forest and got in position, of course for Weiss though, she saw something out of place by the way Ash stood holding his blade. She knew something was definitely wrong now. She charged at him, catching the boy of guard as he tried to block the attack but as soon as the swords made contact, there was sudden burst of flames sending the Pokemon Trainer back a few inches. The girl did a back flip in the air before landing eloquently and rushing for another strike, Ash was caught off guard again when Weiss was instantly in front of him.

She went at him with speed faster than the eye could see while the poor boy was clumsily blocking each and every attack, not getting the chance to land a hit on her. He tried to use the dust setting in his sword in order to use lightning dust to which she dodged with ease. It went back to clumsily blocking sword attacks before their swords collided, which gave the Weiss the chance to sweep him off his feet and let him fall to the ground.

'*Sigh*, this is sad.' She thought in disappointment.

"*Grunts*, ow." Ash said as he sat up.

"I thought you said you were given the knowledge of how to use your sword." She said, still disappointed.

"Okay, so I'm not a natural. The thing is, swordplay isn't my style. I don't fight in my world, Pokemon are the ones that battle, not people." He stated. He may know how duel inside, but not outside.

"Come on Ash, seriously?" She asked.

"Yes, there about as much people who use weapons in my world as much as there are Beowolves that can fly." He stated hoping she understood his example. "The thing is, I didn't even get a few seconds alone in this world. I fell out of the sky when I came here landing on rock passing out for who knows how long. If anything, training is the one thing on my to-do list." He pointed out sheathing his sword.

"Ah, jeez, you're a mess." She muttered causing the trainer to blush in embarrassment. Then all of the sudden they heard a low growl.

"What was that?" Ash asked, frozen still.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all." Weiss nervously said.

"… Wait is that you?" He asked her, becoming a little less scared.

"Pssh, no..." She said still nervous. Then the growl got louder, which brought the girl to hold her stomach. Then blush in embarrassment as Ash now knew it was her stomach.

"Well, guess that makes two of us, huh?" He laughed.

The two had to braked for lunch, being that they were both hungry and haven't eaten anything since the boy got to Remnant. They made their way into a town and when they did, Ash seemed to attracting attention from many different people. Some wondering where he was from, most girls saying things like he was cute and handsome, while other girls were jealous of the snow girl being with the boy. Some of the guys were jealous of the trainer getting so much attention from girls, even so when some of them tried making a move on him only to ether be turned down or from Weiss dragging him along.

Ash currently had his face completely red, he never got so much attention from so many girls before. Sure, he's met a ton of girls that he assumed liked him, but he didn't feel the same about them and it was usually one or no girls, not a whole bunch. You could swear you'd see a little jealously on Weiss' own face when girls tried flirting with him. During lunch the two got some time before their food arrived, so they took that time to talk with each other.

"You know, seeing how terrible you are with a sword, you definitely need to work on your blade skills." She stated.

"Well, as I said, I'm not used to using weapons. I've held a weapon, but it wasn't to fight with them." He explained.

"What about it? You weren't thinking about trying to use a self-training method, were you?" She asked since such a method would never work.

"Um…" He said in thought. "…Maybe? I mean, I do have the knowledge, I just need to get used to stuff like this." He stated.

Weiss just made a face at him, which meant something like, 'Are you stupid or something?'. He dropped his head realizing what it meant. As their food arrived, the girl got an idea.

"Okay, instead of doing 'that', how about I just teach you myself?" Weiss asked.

"Oh no, no, no. You've already gotten me following you around, I wouldn't want you to drive to the trouble of teaching me about…" Ash was saying until he got cut off.

"Nonsense, you're not causing any trouble for me. Besides, who else do you think is going to teach you?" She asked. She wasn't wrong, the boy didn't know anybody else, and plus she did know about his little secret so… "So, what do ya say? And I need an answer, right 'now'." The girl stated.

The boy cupped his chin in thought, he was low on options, he might not meet anyone like Weiss again, didn't know how to use swordplay, and the fact he didn't know where he was, or anything… yep, he had to accept.

"Okay…" He mumbled.

"What?" She didn't understand what he said.

"Yes." He said a little louder, causing the girl to grin.

(Montage time)

After they paid for lunch, Weiss decided to train with Ash in order to better both of their skills in duel in case of upcoming battles that they might come across. Sometimes even training with dust attacks since they both had swords that had settings to use dust as weapons.

"Okay, stand tall, don't let your guard down, keep your eyes on your opponent…" She was saying as they were practicing defense.

"Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward… not that forward…" She was now trying to help him with the stance, adjusting his foot to be at the right angle.

"Remember, you must never underestimate your opponent. Always remain vigilant." She stated as the boy was starting to get the hang of his new skills.

"Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and… Now!" She yelled. Ash charged forward, missing an apple hanging from one of a tree's branches then tripping over a rock, flying into the dirt. "Okay, getting better, but you still have a long way to go." Weiss stated before the poor boy pulled his face out of the ground spitting out some dirt. 'This is going to be a while.'

They were now having a sparring match, to which the snow girl managed to knock him off his feet again, grabbing his hand before he hit the ground. Ash was showing some improvements though, he managed to last longer in most sparring matches, showed proper form each time they practiced. Weiss was impressed at how much progress he's come to, even training with his own Pokemon from time to time. They were now in another match against each other, Ash seemed as if he had the upper hand and was going to be the one to take victory but, at the very last second, he was caught off guard and knocked off his feet.

"Ow, aw, man. Really thought I had you that time." He groaned rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait… did you honestly think I was teaching you how to beat me?" Weiss laughed after hearing he attempted to win.

"Something like that, yes." He said only to make Weiss burst with laughter.

"Sorry buddy, but you're on your own for that little tidbit." She stated after calming down.

Weeks have past while they were practicing, Ash named his sword 'Auro' and when he would sometimes fail, he would always make up for it by making more successes as he went along.

(Meanwhile elsewhere)

On the outskirts of Mistral, there was a girl with bags outside her house along with her mother standing in front of her bringing the last of her bags to her. "Good luck, this is all the stuff you'll need at Beacon." The mother said with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks mom." The girl said looking a little depressed herself.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I can't believe you're growing up so fast, it was like just yesterday when you were in the sand box building sandcastle, oh my baby girl." The woman began to break.

"Mom, it's okay. I'm not gonna be gone forever, once the Vytal Festival comes up, I'll come see you at some point." The girl stated hugging her for comfort.

"My little Heather, please call home when you get the chance." The woman said before tightening the hug.

"I will, I promise." The girl now known as Heather said to her mother.

She entered the bullhead, as it began to take flight, Heather looked out the window waving goodbye to her mother as the ship took off. Once her home was out of sight, the girl shook her head and put on a serious face. She loved her parents and wished she could've met her father, but whenever she was away from her family and near other people, she would always do a 'tough guy act' like she didn't have a care in the world. Unfortunately, for her case, she had one friend that did seem to annoy. And that is…

"YO, Heaths!" A familiar voice called, causing her to sigh as she knew who it was.

"Hey, Derek." She responded to him turning around.

"You're coming to Beacon to?" He asked her as she just nodded. "Awesome, you and me, fighting side by side, we're going to show those other kids who's boss." He gloated throwing an arm around her.

"D-don't touch me!" She scolded forcing him off her.

"Sheesh, I expected you to at least be excited about going to, THE BEST SCHOOL EVER!" Derek shouted causing many people to look at him, sweat-dropping.

"*Sigh*, just what I wanted today." Heather mutter pinching the brim of her nose.

" _The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, remember to contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."_ A man on a digital screen said as it changed to show a woman. _"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when the members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony."_ The woman was saying until it changed to static, which annoyed Derek because he wanted to see what would happen next.

The screen then showed a different woman, one more mature looking with blonde hair. _"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend to this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world"_ She said as her image disappeared from the screen.

"Hmph, you don't hear that kind inspiration where I come from." Ash stated standing next to Weiss. (Yes, they're already on their way to Beacon. Why do you ask?)

"No kidding. I just can't believe we actually got accepted to Beacon." She said excited.

They were looking out the window, not noticing a blonde boy running past them as they were just passing over the city of Vale. "So, is that Atlas?" The Pokemon Trainer asked pointing at one of the cities ahead.

"No, no, that's Vacuo. Atlas should be present on the other side of the ship." She stated impressing the boy. She looked over at him and saw his head down with a sad expression, she knew what it was, he wished his little buddy Pikachu could've seen what he was seeing right now. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure one day we'll find him, maybe if we accidently end up in your world you can show me some of your friends." She said putting a hand on his shoulder cheering him up.

"Thanks, Weiss." Ash said looking at her, causing the girl to blush. "Welp… Welcome to Beacon." He said as the two continued to look out the window together.

To be continued…

As promised I made up some names for if Ash was paired with any other girls, however Ruby already has one called RavenRoseshipping. These aren't confirmed names, these are just ones I prefer.

Yang: FireDragonshipping

Blake: NinjaAshshipping

Pyrrha (Which I don't would work): AuraSpartanshipping

Velvet: CopyBunnyshipping

For those who are wondering what the shipping part is, a ship is a short way of saying relationship. For real, I'm putting this story on hold, thanks for reading, leave your opinions below.


	4. Update Not a Chapter

_I'm serious when I say that this is going to be the chapter where I put the story on hold, I just want to get introductions out of the way and everything._

I really said that didn't I…? Well, I clearly can't keep my promise. Actually, I did say that once one of my stories is complete that I would take this off hold and I did just discontinue my Freddy and Bendy fanfic so… What, that doesn't count? Sue me! I can only focus on six stories at a time so now that I'm done with FNAF/BATIM, a spot just opened for A SHAD of RWBY.

The Shinning Beacon is gonna be worked on and is going to be the next chapter, at some point Ash is gonna have to give up his secret to the rest of his team and to others but for now only one knows about him. Also a quick update, if I'm not online it's because I'm on vacation and the place I'm at has ****ty internet.

That's probably the first and last time I say something like that. Thanks for reading, stay tuned and get out of the SHAD and cause more chapters are gonna be on the way, promise. 😉


	5. The Shinning Beacon

As I said before I'm gonna be on vacation and the reason why I'm not gonna be posting is because of the crappy internet there might be there. I know I said that I was putting this story on hold but, I just can't. Besides, now that I have a discontinued story I can focus on this series. This time, you're gonna see Ash interacting with my OCs just a little bit, maybe even some of Team RWBY and JNPR along the lines.

However, Greninja is going to mostly be absent because he can't be shown to the people of Remnant just yet. But I will say that there will be more Pokemon to come in this series. I'm not planning on making an Akame ga Kill fanfic, but I were to, it would only be a mockery, as reference, a cameo, or to prove I can make a better version of it.

And I know I got it wrong, Ash and the others weren't on a bullhead it was an airship. I couldn't tell there was a difference, so sorry.

 **(AmaLee/SAO: Crossing Field)**

 **I was never right,**

 **For the hero type of role,**

 **I admit it.**

 **With my heart,**

 **Shivering in fear,**

 **I can see today's reflected**

 **In each past tear.**

 **Even so,**

 **It has been calling**

 **The heavens, to me,**

 **But I cannot hide**

 **All the emptiness inside**

 **My fleeting heart.**

 **Once in my dreams**

 **I rose and soared!**

 **No matter**

 **How I'm knocked, around,**

 **Or beaten down,**

 **I will stand up**

 **Restored!**

 **All of my love**

 **Has yet to wake,**

 **I know your strength**

 **Is what, I lack,**

 **You've got, my back,**

 **And now that I've got yours!**

 **I have you to thank for lighting up the dark,**

 **Because you're here with me**

 **Our dreams will soar free**

 **Forever!**

 **I wanna always be with you,**

 **I give you everything I have!**

The airships had just landed and began letting students walk out. One student in particular stood out from the rest, he was a Faunus but that's not really what made him stand out. Unlike other Faunus who either had ears or a tail he had both, being a fox with orange hair. He had chocolate colored skin with bright orange eyes that went with his hair, he wore a white short sleeve under an orange sleeveless vest, accompanied with his tail sticking out of his blue jeans.

Casual black and white shoes and black wristbands. This boy's name was Shard Wester, he gazed upon the new school he was gonna go to with amazement. With all that's been happening lately he didn't think was going to get in, nor did he think that they'd apply to him anyway. Then he heard the sound of grunting and turned to the source to see a blonde boy on the airship run to the nearest trashcan in order for him to release his vomit.

A little disgusting but he couldn't just leave him there, he walked over and rubbed his back for him which he hoped helped. "Hey, thanks. I needed that." He said to him.

"Anytime, man. I used to get sick on planes myself back then, you'll get used to it. Name's Shard." He greeted holding out his arm.

"Uh, Jaune." The boy said accepting the handshake.

Then Shard noticed that something seemed strange with how he talked. "Something wrong?"

"N-no, it's just… I didn't know there were Faunus with both ears and tails." Jaune stated as he looked at both his tail and his ears.

"… Oh that, yeah not all Faunus are really like me." The fox boy stated as he began to walk with him.

"What do you mean, is there deferent versions of Faunus other than race?" He asked still confused.

"Of course, there're the usual casual Faunus who only have a tail and others who only have the ears. But then there're are the Infrequent-Faunus, they have both in that case." He explained, only making him lost at words. "C'mon, Infrequent is another word for rare."

"Oh…" The blonde said back to him.

"Yeah, and for the record, race is the wrong word. The correct way of saying the deference between Faunus like a dog to a cat is species, not race." The orange haired boy explained.

"Oh, uh. Sorry for being racist." The blonde apologized.

"PSH, what part about that question was racist?" He asked stopping.

"Deh, sorry. I'm not really the most social active guy you could find here, starting a conversation isn't my strong suit, let alone since you are the first Faunus I have met." He explained.

"Uh-huh…" He said to him.

Then there a long part of silence as they looked at each other awkwardly, they didn't know what to say next. Shard didn't like being in an awkward scenario, so he was thinking of an excise to get out of it.

"Is… there anything else I should know about Faunus?" The blonde spoke up.

"Hmm… well, don't touch their animal parts unless you know they're okay with it." He explained.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." He said until they heard an explosion.

Jaune ran to it but Shard didn't think it was gonna be a big deal and went off in a different direction. He just assumed that since it was a school for training students someone got into a fight, which did make him feel a little happy because he knew that he wasn't gonna be only one with some… issues. As he was thinking about this he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone who didn't seem to see him ether.

"Sorry, about that." The boy said as he got up and looked at him.

"It's not big deal man, it happens, really…" Shard began to say, then he took notice of what he looked like.

He looked like any normal kid with a red baseball cap, reddish brown eyes and black spikey hair. What did seem strange was that he had two zigzag birthmarks on his cheeks, along with a big scar going down his right eye. He both seemed normal and not normal… what does that even mean.

"Uh, hello?" The boy asked snapping him out of his daze.

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry about that." He apologized.

"N-no, it's okay. I was actually just looking around for my friend, we kinda got separated after coming here." He stated.

"Really." The fox boy asked as he nodded. "Well, what do they look like? Maybe I can help." He offered.

"Well, she wears white completely and she carries a rapier attached to her belt, that's all I can say about her really." He explained.

He didn't have an answer for him, but he'd be happy to help.

(Later on)

The two were walking around canvas trying to find the friend of the boy, now known as Ash, but they didn't really have much luck. They did talk to each other learning about what they've been doing beforehand, but Ash didn't talk about much for some reason. Shard found it a little strange, but he could take a guess that the boy wasn't really social active ether.

"You got that many restraining orders?" Ash asked him surprised.

"Hey, those guys at that school were picking on people all around. Someone had to put an end to it, and I was sick of it happening. I was lucky enough to get them in detention." He told him with a series look. "Still, to think that you got to make friends with Weiss Schnee the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." He said to him a little amazed.

"Well, to be honest I didn't exactly know she was that famous." The told him.

"Oh, she isn't… to me at least." The fox boy stated which confused the cap wearer. "Hello!? Her company used Faunus for labor!" He shouted at him.

"Oh, uh… sorry to hear that." He told him.

"Naw it's okay, I don't really hold that big a grudge against her, but her dad is a different story." He explained.

"I see… she doesn't really talk about her family much so, I don't know what to think of them." The cap wearer stated.

"Yeah, I'm not really excited about the idea of me meeting her, Ash." The fox boy stated, then he spotted a familiar blonde guy with a red hooded girl. "Hey, I know that guy." Shard said pointing over to him.

"Really?" Ash asked as he nodded, and they began walking over to them.

"Jaune, hey Jauney-boy!" He called out his name as he ran over.

"Oh, Shard. Hi again." Jaune said as they shook hands again.

"Uh, hi." Ash said as he just arrived.

"Hello." The red girl said in a nervous tone.

"So, what exactly happened? There was that explosion, then you were just… gone." The fox boy stated.

"Well…" the blond began to say as he looked over to the girl. "It's kind of a long story." He finished.

"Hello there, my name is Ash." The cap wearer greeted.

"And… I'm Ruby." The girl said in a less nervous tone. "… and I got this thing." She said as she pulled out what looked like to be a giant red mechanical scythe.

"DAHA!" Ash said as he almost got hit with it.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe!?" Shard asked amazed.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." She said clicking it.

"A wha…?" Jaune asked confused.

"A gun." Ash said to him.

"Oh, that's cool." The blonde said amazed.

"So, what d'you guys got?" Ruby asked them.

"Oh-uh, I got this sword…" the blonde said unsheathing said weapon, they just pretended to be amazed so that they weren't rude. It looked like any normal blade. "Yeah, I've got a shield too." He said as his scabbard changed into a shield.

"Okay, now that is cool." Shard said amazed.

"Yeah, what do they do?" Ash asked interested.

"… Well th-the shield gets smaller, so incase I'm carrying other things it saves space." He explained to them as he turned his shield back into a scabbard.

"He's not wrong. Besides, these aren't just for show." Ruby stated as she moved scythe into a different position.

"WHOA, whoa, whoa! Careful where you're aiming that!" Ash said holding his hands up in defense as the barrel of it was pointing right at him.

"Oh, sorry." She stated as she put it away.

"So, what're your weapons exactly?" Jaune asked since the two guys had yet to show their weapons.

"Well, it's not really that special." The cap wearer said as he pulled his sword out. "Mine isn't a gun ether but it can fire different attacks depending on which dust it's set to on the barrel at the hilt, took me a while to figure out how to use it." He explained as said barrel turned which amazed them all.

Ash's sword was a long black bladed sword with a handguard to match it, not only that, it also had a barrel just above the hilt like he stated that had six slots. One of each holding different dust, that he could use to fight his opponents. (Think of Kirito's Elucidator with the barrel from Weiss' sword)

"What do you mean by that isn't special? That's pretty cool man." Jaune said to him.

"No duh, that and it looks awesome." Ruby said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Uh, thanks." He said with a smile, then they looked over to the fox boy. "So, what's your weapon, Shard?" He asked.

"Oh, these are my weapons." He said showing his arms. Silence filled the air again as they all just looked at him weirdly. "M-my arms… my arms are my weapons." He stated to them.

None of them said anything and just continued to stare at him, then one had to break the silence. "So… do like your wristbands give them armor, or…?" Jaune asked confused.

"Oh, for the lo-I don't have _any_ weapons. I fight with my bare fists." Shard stated as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh…" They said as they understood.

"I can understand, my older sister can do plenty of hand to hand herself." Ruby stated, then she looked around. "So, we're you guys going anyway?" She asked them.

"Uh, well…" Shard was lost at words since he wasn't really going anywhere specific.

"I was just looking for my friend." Ash stated as silence filled the air again.

"… You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court, some sort of recognizable landmark?" Jaune asked as the others giggled. "I'll take that as a _no_."

(After an hour of walking around)

"OKAY! They really need to make a directory here! How is anyone supposed to know where to go?" Shard said annoyed after they just found the amphitheater where they needed to be.

"I'm with you on this, this academy is so big it's hard to find anything here." Ruby said tired of walking around.

"Well, we're here now so I guess we should go in." Ash stated as they went inside.

"Yeesh, there are a lot of people here today." Jaune stated after seeing how many there were.

"Ruby!" Someone called over to the girl. They turned to see an older blonde wave over to her. "Over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Oh! Hey, I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said as she took off towards to girl.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune shouted.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

"Nothing, just… where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He asked as the trio made their way over to a spot not knowing the blonde caught some red-headed girl's attention.

"Don't worry about it, there are a lot of people around here, I'm sure you can make friends with tons of girls." Shard told him with a pat on the back.

"YOU!" They heard and looked over to see Ruby in the arms of the blonde as a girl dressed in white seemed to be yelling at her.

"OH, CRAP IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Ruby shouted.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of cliff!" The girl in white yelled at her.

"Isn't that…?" Shard was about to say until Ash spoke up.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. She gave me the dust to use in my sword." He explained to them.

"Well, are you gonna go talk to her or…?" Jaune asked since she seemed to be harassing the poor red girl.

"I would if it didn't mean regretting it later. Weiss just needs to blow off some steam, she'll stop eventually." The cap wearer stated.

Meanwhile with another group, four people were talking. One was wearing green who had black hair with a streak of purple, the other with him was a girl with orange hair and wearing white, pink and black. As for the other two, the boy had grey hair with brown eyes, wearing a black sweater with some grey spots on it, grey sweat pants, and he had strap on navy blue and black shoes.

The other was a girl who wore a white tube top underneath a blue vest, there were two long gauntlets on each of her wrists but what do they hold, we'll just have to find out. She had detached combat skirt over short tights. She wasn't exactly interested in conversation or looked like it anyway. She had long brown wild hair tied in a pony tail down by her neck and had light auburn eyes.

"Well the name's Derek Dark, the ladies love him." The one with grey hair said to the other two.

"He's just saying that." The girl said in an annoyed tone.

"Jeez, would it kill you to just let me say something without your smart remarks, Heather?" Derek asked annoyed.

"It is nice to meet you two! I'm Nora and this is Ren, and it is a pleasure!" The orange hair girl said energetically introducing her and her friend.

"She's a little energetic, but it is nice to meet you two." Ren said to them.

"Yeah, we just got here so we got pretty lost. We lived in Mistral for quite some time as kids, an't that right Heaths." Derek said as he put his arm around his friend.

"Don't touch me and don't call me Heaths." Heather said as she forced his arm off her.

"Sounds like you two have a hard friendship." Ren stated.

"Oh, it's not that big of a deal, she just needs to open up, get more socialistic, be nicer to people and is desperate need of friends." The grey-haired kid stated.

"OH, that I can handle! Hello Heather, I'm Nora. Wanna hang out, go shopping?" The orange haired girl tried to make friends with her.

"Yeah, and we can paint our faces, and have slumber parties, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, and scraggily over there!" Heather said with a smile as she jerked her thumb over at Jaune who heard her.

"OMG, REALLY!?" Nora asked ecstatically.

Then the cold girl's smile dropped, and she said… "No." Which made the girl a little sad.

"G-guys, did you just hear that?" Jaune asked not knowing she didn't mean it.

"Uh, Jaune I don't think…" Shard was about to say until they heard Weiss talking.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like _my Ash_ for example." She faked while not knowing they heard.

"Wait, what?" Ash said confused. What did she mean by _my Ash_ exactly.

"Oh, you know Ash too?" Ruby asked after seeing who she was pointing towards.

"Oh, sure I…" Weiss was about to say then she stopped and looked over at Ash then back to her. "You… when did he even meet you?" She asked.

"Um… outside at the entrance with Shard and Jaune." The red girl told her.

Weiss paused for a second before she said… "Not one word of this conversation is to be said to him, got it?" in a threatening tone as the red headed girl just nodded.

"Ahem… I'll, keep this brief." Ozpin spoke into a microphone catching everyone's attention. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. When you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You all assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far… it is up to you take the first step." He finished walking away from the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready… you are dismissed." Glynda spoke into the mic.

"Well, that guy was off. Almost as if he wasn't even there." Derek said a little confused.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know." Jaune said after walking over to Heather, who just sighed with her hand on her face.

(Later on)

The students were now being shown to the lockers in which were to store their weapons, "Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra-armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code." Goodwitch had just finished saying as one student had a sinister look on his face towards Jaune.

"What!?" Jaune yelled as he pushed him into the locker and was about to put in a code.

"Hey, hey, hey! That's my friend! Leave him alone!" Shard yelled as he pulled him away and pulled Jaune out of the locker. "You okay, man?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Jaune said to him.

Shard then looked back at the guy he pulled away with an angry, for Ash he was uncomfortable with how the first day was going.

(Later that night)

Everyone had gathered into the ballroom, some students wearing Pajamas, other male students having undershirts or being shirtless, and other female students had night gowns or other nightwear. Some were still getting changed, other males were tussling with each other playfully which annoyed the hell out of most students because of the noise.

Back with Ruby, she was talking with her sister before she was going to bed. "It's like a BIG slumber party!" Yang said plopping down onto her sleeping bag.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said writing something down.

"I know I do." Yang said purring as she saw most men without shirts showing off muscles. Then when she spotted Jaune, she immediately was uncomfortable because he was wearing a bunny onesie. "What's that?" She asked seeing what her sister was writing.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby said making eye contact with the older sibling.

"Aw, that's so, cuuuuuute…" Yang laughed as she had pillow thrown at her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here." Ruby said annoyed.

"What about Jaune? He's nice… plus there is Ash and Shard." Yang stated

"Pretty sure Weiss doesn't want me near Ash since she's with him." Ruby stated as she rolled onto her back.

"She can't keep you from making friends, even if they're her friends, you could always compete." Yang stated getting another pillow thrown at her. "Ruby, it's only been one day. Trust me you've got friends all around you… you just haven't met them yet." Yang said still trying to cheer her sister up.

With Ash, he was making his way past the crowd of people trying to find his friend not just because he didn't want to get lost again but because he wanted to talk to her about something. He wasn't like the other guys though, he didn't have pajamas or an undershirt, instead he wore his black body glove with his pants. Then he tripped and fell down right on top of someone's lap. He looked up and the moment he saw Heather's face he shot back up with a red face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He tried apologizing as she got up and pulled out one of gauntlets which brought out a hidden blade just inches from the boy's throat.

"You do that again, and no semblance will ever be able undo what I do to you." She threatened him with an angry and red streak across her face.

"Whoa, whoa, Heaths, calm down. It was just an accident." Derek said walking over to her and gently pulling her away from the boy's neck.

"Firstly; you don't know that. And secondly; I told you not to call me Heaths!" She shouted at him.

"Heather, keep it down, people are sleeping. I'm sorry about that, you see we haven't really had a good impression today." He told the cap wearer.

"Haven't all have?" He asked tried to lighten up the mood.

"Heh, my name is Derek Dark, and the girl that just threatened you just now is Heather Nova. Ow." He said getting punched in arm by said girl.

"I thought we agreed to not give out our last names." She told him in anger.

"Oh, come on. It's gonna happen eventually, like in ever school they give out the last names of the students." He argued back with her. "I'm sorry, she just needs to get more friends." He explained as the girl just huffed while turning away.

"It's okay, I'm not really having a comfortable day ether. My names Ash Ketch'em." He told them.

"I can see that… come on, you say you're sorry to Heaths." Derek asked his friend.

"Wha-who do you think you are, my dad?" She said annoyed.

"Heather." He said to her annoyed.

"*Sigh*, I'm sorry. There I said it." She said annoyed.

"Uh… Okay, uh… see you later I guess." Ash said as he started walking away.

"See, ya." Derek said as he went out of sight. "*Sigh*, starting to think you should've taken that anger management class." He said annoyed at what his friend just did.

Ash was still wondering around the room looking for Weiss, he managed to find her sleeping bag, but she was nowhere to be seen. "OH, NOT YOU AGAIN!" He heard a bunch of voices shout. He turned over and found her arguing with Ruby and her sister again, although this time there was a girl with black hair and a black bow.

He sighed, no one was gonna get any sleep tonight if this kept up. While he would much rather stay unharmed rather than not hearing the end of it, he couldn't let this keep up.

"Guys, come on. Seriously, you're gonna wake the entire school up with how loud you are." He said as he went and stopped the argument.

Weiss just glanced back at them then scoffed before heading back to her sleeping bag. "I'm really sorry about what we did, Ash." Ruby tried apologizing to him.

"Hey, it's okay. We just… Weiss isn't really having a good day today. She told that her bags got knocked over by someone who then exploded a hole in front of the school, I'm sure it's nothing though." He told them which shocked Ruby and made her a little nervous.

"Yeah… it's probably nothing." She said to him as he was about to walk away. "Oh, wait! I haven't introduced you to my sister, this is Yang." She said as she tugged on her sister's arm.

"Hello." She said to him.

"Hi there." He said to her. Then he looked over at the girl in black.

"Blake." She said to him, he greeted her with a smile before looking back towards Weiss.

"Listen, I gotta go. Bye, again." He said as he went back over to his friend and sat next to her. "Weiss, can you explain what's going on here?" He asked her.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said back to him.

"Well, we _need_ to talk about it. What's your problem with Ruby?" He asked her again.

"Well, sorry, but when it comes to Crater-Face over there, she does nothing but annoy me over and over again." She said annoyed.

"What, just because she knocked into your bags? Come on, that's a dumb reason to hate her, and she apologized." He told her.

"I don't care, someone her age shouldn't even be in this school. This is a school for warriors, not kindergarten." She argued back which brought him to sigh again.

"Weiss, it's only the first day and you've already started a fight with someone, yelled at them constantly, and kept arguing back for no reason. She made one accident and you just freak out at her." He said to her. She just looked annoyed because of the fact that her own student was arguing with her instead of thinking that he shouldn't be. "Look, maybe you should talk to her. Get to know her from the inside, maybe you two could be good friends." He said to her.

She didn't respond instantly, she just paused for a moment looking down. "I'll… give it some thought." She said under her breath.

Ash smiled since she was finally gonna give Ruby a chance, it would be her shot at making friends. "Also, Weiss?" He asked before he was about to go to bed.

"Yeah." She asked him.

"What did you mean earlier by _your Ash?_ " He asked her.

Weiss immediately blushed since he had heard her said the conversation she wanted Ruby to keep quiet, which is something she started to regret. "Y-you, heard that?" She asked him.

"… Uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure everyone around you could hear." He told her as he blushed as well.

She didn't know what to say, he heard her say something she didn't want him to hear and needed to find an excuse. "I… well-I, uh… I-uh… Oh would you look at the time, we need to get some sleep." She said as she laid down and pretended to sleep. She wasn't fake snoring but faking her sleep.

Ash just sighed, he thought it was way too late to deal with this so, he just decided it could wait another time. Before he began sleep, he began feeling homesick. He missed his old bed in his old house where he was with his mother, he missed his old sleeping bag from when he was traveling with his friends on a journey to be a Pokemon Master. But most of all, he missed his best friend Pikachu. If only he was still with him right now. He began to drift off to sleep with a tear rolling down his face, not noticing a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his shoulder, which he felt a little better after they did.

(The Hall of Origin)

Arceus and Palkia were watching with two other legendries, they saw how he was doing and it seemed as though he was adjusting to the world he was in, though he did seem to be getting homesick from day to day he was getting better at his sword skills.

"You know, it's sad really." Ho-oh spoke up. "I really did hope to help him accomplish his dream and continue his journey, but I guess that's out of our reach now." He stated.

"I know how you feel, Ho-oh. But this is the best we could do for him." Arceus stated.

"The world of Remnant is in more danger than any other worlds here. The world of Mobius is already in good hands, and Link is still holding his own in Hyrule. But Celebi has looked into the future of this world and they're in dire need of help, and Sora already has too much on his hands to summon." Palkia explained.

"… We're still looking for a way to bring his Pokemon over to Remnant, in the meantime all we can do is watch and hope that he'll be able to withstand whatever comes his way." Mewtwo stated as he continued to observe Ash.

"I guess all I can do now is hope that he has a chance this time." Ho-oh stated as they continued to watch over the young boy.

There might be some foreshadowing in this chapter, there may not. I'll leave that to you to figure, in the meantime stay tuned for more chapters during/or after vacation. For those wondering why I decided for Crossing Field to be the theme it's for lots of reasons. Again, if I did do an Akame story it would be ether a mockup, a one-shot, them being in another universe, or just to prove I can do better. Are there spelling errors in this chapter, I'm too lazy to take car of them.


	6. The First Step

Heather was grunting trying to stay asleep but, that wasn't gonna save her from the airhorn aimed right at her. Once it was blown into her ear, she woke up screaming. "GOOOOOD MORNING!" Derek yelled as she got up groaning in annoyance, which the other students did as well. "About time you got up, c'mon initiation is gonna start soon. What do you think about Beacon so far now?" He asked her.

"Screw… you…" She said in a groggy voice.

"Great, great. Now get your butt up and let's get something to eat before the whole place is already empty." He said as he walked ahead while she remained there and sighed.

Shard woke up yawning and scratched behind his left ear, then he stood up. Then he heard his stomach growl, that meant it was breakfast time. He stretched a little bit to make since he was a little stiff from last night, but not without gaining the attention of some girls around human or Faunus with his muscles. He began walking then his right ear twitched, looking over he saw Ash on his sleeping bag with Weiss' arms around his shoulders and could only smirk at the sight of those two, it's gonna be a fun time here at Beacon.

(A few hours after breakfast and packing up)

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal, like a distress signal! *GASP* A secret signal so that we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" Nora asked Ren ecstatically.

"Nora…" He asked.

"Yes, Ren?" She asked him.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." He told her.

"Actually, sloths make a pretty loud mating call sound." Shard passed by them.

"…That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're together." She said still energetic.

"Come on, Nora, let's go." Ren then said as they walked away.

"Sheesh, wonder what got them all worked up." Derek said after seeing what happened.

"There're plenty of people who get excited for things like this." Ash stated as they were getting their weapons out of their lockers.

"I guess… Oh, hey you're that kid from before." The grey-haired boy then said as he remembered the raven-haired cap wearer.

"Yep, that's me." He said adjusting his hat.

"Let's try this again; Hey there dude, my name is Derek Dark." He told him his name again while holding out his hand.

"Ash, Ash Ketch'em." The boy said shaking it.

"Ketch'em, huh? Sounds cool. Where from?" Derek asked.

"From Pa…" Ash immediately stopped while covering his mouth when he realized what he was about to say. "Uh, from Atlas." He quickly said.

"That old place…? Ooooh, you're one of those people from a rich family, right?" The grey-haired boy assumed.

"Um, not really. I have a friend like that, but my family wasn't really wealthy." The raven-haired boy told him.

"Uh-huh." Derek said as he pulled out his collapsible staff and showed it off a bit, swinging it around and doing a few poses here and there. Ash just shrugged and pulled out his weapon along with a red and white ball which caught Derek's attention. "Hey, what's that?" He asked pointing towards the ball he just attached to his belt

"Huh?" The other boy asked as he looked and saw that he saw his Pokeball. "Oh, it's just a little something for emergencies. Nothing special about it." He told him as he sheathed his sword.

"BOOO!" The grey-haired boy said out of boredom. "Anyway, I should be going, I got a code ground." He said to him which confused him. "You know, I have to... y-you know what, never mind." He said as he disappeared.

"What the heck!?" He said startled.

"Like my semblance? I can turn invisible or camouflage, pretty cool right?" His voice came out of nowhere.

"Well, yeah it's cool… but you kinda scared me a bit." He asked looking around trying to see where his voice was coming from, but he never said anything else. "Hello?" He said looking around… no response. He guessed that he must've left to go elsewhere.

(With others)

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on? I mean there must be lots of people who would love to have you on their team." Heather asked a red-haired girl.

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha stated not knowing what team would work for her.

"Well, I was hoping that we could get on a team together." The brown-haired girl suggested.

"Well that sounds grand." Pyrrha stated not knowing why she asked.

"Great"-'Perfect, I'm smart, she's strong. Unstoppable, famous, lovely celebrities, perfect grades! There won't be anything stopping us from…' She was thinking to herself.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said snapping her from her thoughts.

"Oh, my gosh… You again?" She asked annoyed.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." Pyrrah greeted him kindly.

"Yeah, yeah. So, Heather. Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." Jaune said walking in front of her.

"Aw, son of…" Heather said annoyed.

"Don't worry, you shouldn't be embarrassed." He said to her. "So, been hearin' rumors about teams! I was thinking that you and me would…" He was saying until he got cut off.

"No! No, and no! Not happening, N'uh, not a chance." She interrupted him with her two-sense.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure we'd make a good one." He said as he got most of his hopes destroyed.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each so…" Pyrrha was saying.

"You don't say. Well, hot-stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the wining team." Jaune started saying as he walked over to her.

"Jaune, was it? Do you even know who you're talking to?" Heather said getting in the way.

"Not in the slightest, Beatiful." He said until she shoved him against the lockers and had her hidden blade at his throat.

"Call me 'Beautiful' again, I dare you!" She shouted at him with pure anger.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" The poor boy was pleading for his life.

"Heather." Derek said as she looked at him and just groaned before letting go and walking back.

"As I was saying, this is Pyrrha. Graduated top of her class at Sanctum." She said as the blonde boy remained silent. "Are you serious? She won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row… a new record." She stated as he was still silent, which was annoying her. "Who's also on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box?" She said annoyed.

"*GASP* That's you!? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune said surprised as Heather just face palmed.

"It was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha stated.

"So, do you really think that you could just walk up to her and ask her to join after all I've told you so far?" Heather asked smugly.

"I guess not… sorry." Jaune said as his head dropped.

"Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." The red-head said cheering him up.

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune said happy.

"Okay, that is enough. This kind of behavior is not to be encourage." Heather said annoyed.

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not supposed to do this but, maybe I could pull some strings. Find a place for yo…" He was saying until he had the gun barrel from the top of her blade at his forehead now.

"I will use this." She said in a threating voice.

" _Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_ Goodwitch's voice came through the intercom.

The gun barrel of Heather's blade deformed, and she did a 'I'm watching you' motion at him before walking away. "Don't worry dude, she just needs to chill." Derek said ruffling his hair before he left.

"It was nice meeting you." Pyrrha said walking away as well.

"*Sigh* Likewise." Jaune said depressed.

"You feeling okay, Jaune?" Ash asked as him, Ruby and Yang walked up to him.

"I don't understand, my dad said that all woman look for is confidence." The blonde boy said still depressed.

"Okay, ruff start, but maybe 'not' someone like Heather… or Weiss." Yang suggested.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to be that type." Ruby said to him.

"In all honesty she doesn't exactly seem like she wants to be on a team at all, I know because…" Ash was saying until…

"There you are, Ash." Weiss said as she walked to him then saw he was next to Ruby, so she quickly walked in between and shoved him away from her. "Come on, we need to discuss a few things before we get to initiation." She then said as she grabbed his arm and began dragging him somewhere.

"I'll see you at initiation!" He said waving to them.

"See ya later/Bye!" Ruby and Yang said as them and Jaune waved over to him.

"What are you doing with 'them'?" The Ice Queen asked annoyed.

"I just got there, and plus, Jaune looked like he could use some help. He's… well, you know how I was when we met." He said to her. Then she noticed the Pokeball on his belt.

"Wait are you gonna use Greninja during this?" She asked him, stopping.

"Well, when I'm alone. I haven't talked to him ever since we came to Beacon, and I do want him to get used to this world. Plus, he could use some experience." He explained to her.

"… Well, only when you're alone and/or with me, okay?" She asked him as he nodded. "Good." She said as she began dragging him along again.

(At the cliff)

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin explained while every student stood on pads atop of the cliff.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today." Goodwitch stated.

"What? Aw…" Ruby said scared.

"Heh, alright." Derek said as he patted Heather on the back.

"These teammates will be here at Beacon. So, it is in your interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with." Ozpin told them as Ruby got more nervous, so was Ash. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years"

And finally, Ruby's sanity broke. "WHAT!?"

"Oh, jeez." Heather said a little annoyed.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin stated. Which didn't help Jaune who laughed nervously and gulped. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, then return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Any questions?" Ozpin asked after that talk. Jaune raised his hand but was ignored. "Good! Now, take your positions." He said as everyone got into a pose and was ready to be launched.

"Wait, does this thing like teleport us or something?" Ash whispered over to Weiss who was next to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. The moment the first student was sent flying the cap wearer got freaked out.

"Hold on, we're getting launched!?" He said freaking out.

"Oh relax, just perform your landing strategy." She said to him as she looked back ready to be launched.

"We didn't practice a landing strategy." He said back.

Then it hit her that she has spent all that time training him and hasn't done the one thing that he'll need to help pass one of the tests at Beacon. "… Oh… well, sorry, you're on your own from here on out." She said sweating.

The last face the boy had was a freaked-out face before he got launched. "WEEEEIIIIIIIISSSS!" He shouted as his voice began to fade out while he was sent flying.

Half of the group of students felt bad for him, especially Ruby, Yang and Jaune. Even Ozpin felt a little bad for the boy. Weiss felt the most guilty because she didn't exactly teach him anything about landing so, she could only hope that he was okay as she then got launched.

"Aaaaand, there he goes." Derek who also felt bad said before he was launched, then Heather.

(Later)

Ash was currently flying through the air with his legs and arms crossed annoyed. Upset that Weiss, his so-called friend/former instructor, pretty much just ditched him to fend for himself. The one thing they didn't practice was landing, he could think of something though. From the information he given he not only learned sword skills, the Pokemon that gave the information gave him more than just that.

With enough thinking, he grabbed ahold of his blade 'Light Darkness' (Yes I decided to change the name), unsheathed it, aimed with his thumb, then threw it straight down. It when into the ground and he twisted around aiming his feet at the hilt, landing on it not without continuing to move until it finally stopped.

After landing perfectly, he hopped off and grabbed his sword pulling it out. "*Sigh* I'm gonna kill're when I find her." He said as he then grabbed Greninja's Pokeball. "Come out, Greninja." Releasing him.

"Gre!... ninja?" The frog then said confused, since it seemed he was in the middle of nowhere.

"I know you haven't seen much of Remnant lately, so I just thought this might be a good idea to help you gain experience. Remember though, Grimm are soulless creatures so, no hesitating unlike fights with Pokemon, okay?" Ash said to him as the frog nodded. "Also, I might need return you when we find other people. Remember, there aren't any Pokemon in Remnant so seeing someone like you isn't normal." He explained as Greninja nodded again.

They began walking for a while, Ash heard Yang and looked up seeing her fly through the air. She was going pretty fast so, he didn't have to worry about her seeing his Pokemon. He was a little worried though, he needed to find Weiss as quickly as possible before she got paired with someone she might not like.

She could meet with Shard… but he wouldn't exactly get along with her for reasons. Heather; the two are somewhat alike, so it wouldn't be a big deal for them to meet… then again, she might get into a nonstop fight with her. Derek; …nah, she doesn't like the obnoxious type. Ruby; …maybe not.

Then he heard a familiar growling in the area and prepared himself with his sword in hand, Greninja also prepared with getting into his fighting pose. Overtime, Ash and his Pokemon have learned to trust each other enough that Greninja has learned to fight without orders or commands. They looked around and spotted several Beowulfs pop out of the bushes growling and looking incredibly hungry, as one roared at them.

(With Heather)

She was walking around the forest lost trying to find her way to the forest temple in order for her to pass the initiation. Not only that, she needed a teammate of her own, so she was desperately trying to find Pyrrha, so they could be teammates. Of course, she hoped to find Pyrrha and not…

"~Hello! ~" Derek's voice popped up annoying her.

"*Sigh*, Derek?" She asked as he appeared behind her looking straight at her.

"You know it partner." He said showing a smirk as Heather put her hand on her face.

To be continued…

So, what do you guys think so far? Thoughts, opinions. If you're wondering why I haven't been posting it's because I had to get a new computer after the blue screen of death. I did manage to recover some files though, no need to worry. Also, I'm open to suggestions so if you have an idea for the story.

And just so you know, the pairing is stuck so don't ask me to change it. I did have an idea for Ash to be paired with a Faunus OC, but that idea isn't happening anytime soon. For those of you who are wondering, yes Pikachu will return at some point. Be patient and our favorite little mouse shall return.


	7. Emerald Forest, Players and Pieces

Hey guys, I know that it seems I'm focusing on one story and that's not completely true. I am focusing on others but I can only do one at a time, it's not easy to do all this crap. If you're wondering where the next chapter for ADVOAJ is, it's coming, it's just hard when it comes to making something from scratch. I just wanna get the teams out of the way before I continue other stories.

(Deep inside Emerald Forest)

"Hey, where're you going Heaths?" Derek asked as they were walking around.

"We're going to the temple and getting a relic then heading back to Beacon." Heather said annoyed. "So help me, if I get a bad grade because of you…" She scoffed.

"You'll whip my butt, got it. But you don't need to act so punkish." He said making her groan.

"I'm being punkish? I'm being punkish? This coming from the guy who used to spray graffiti on almost anything and used his semblance to blend in with the wall so that he couldn't get caught." She said back even more annoyed as they stopped walking.

"That was because I didn't know it was bad back then, plus, we're gonna make the best team. People are gonna look at us all around and think: _Wow, Derek and Heather are so cool… and I wanna be their friend._ You pretty much gotta shape up your mood around others if you want a good grade anyway, since there'll be two other people during our time here." He said as he wrapped his arm around her only for it to be shoved back as they continued on.

(With Ash)

Ash was going back and forth with several Beowolves, each one of them tried surprise attacking him but it always failed because unlike them, he wasn't stupid enough not to hear them growling try and sneak up. With each slash of his sword one by one of the Grim were being taken down.

As for Greninja, this was nothing compared to fighting in order to protect Diancie or battles in the Gyms they fought in, knowing the Grim were soulless creatures Greninja didn't have to hesitate to get his hands bloody. (Though technically Grim don't bleed) He used his Water Shuriken to pierce through the Beowolves' skin, his Water Pulse which broke their heads off, his Double Team was even enough to confuse them.

Soon all that was left were the corpses of Grim lying on the ground, their eyes going dark showing that they all died. "Not bad for our first time, am I right?" Ash asked as Greninja nodded before he began to stumble. "Whoa, whoa." His trainer went to his aid. He looked around, they did just go through an army of Beowolves. "Maybe you should take a break, there're no Pokemon Centers in this world so… you're gonna have to lay back for a while. Get a good rest buddy." Ash said as his Pokemon nodded before returning to his ball.

The boy continued on his journey to the temple and quest to find his friend Weiss before anyone else finds her. Unfortunately, that second quest had a 50% chance of it failing, he knew that with all the students in this school there probably was gonna be someone else to be her teammate. He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard another growl coming from behind him. He slowly turned around and spotted a big Ursa right in front of him.

"Oh, boy… you're a big one, an't cha?" He said knowing it couldn't understand him. It roared out in hunger as it stood on two legs ready to attack.

"Alright!" A familiar voice shouted as Shard jumped out of the bushes, grabbing the Grim by the neck then slamming down like a wrestler. He then put it in a choke hold while getting back up on his feet still squeezing its neck. "Lights out buddy!" He yelled before he snapped the Ursa's neck and its eyes went black.

He brushed off his hands before looking up making eye contact with the boy in front of him, seeing his surprised face. One of his fox ears twitched and looked down before giving the Grim a little kick just to make sure he put it down, then looked back at Ash with a smile.

"How ya doing, partner?" He said before walking over to him.

"Oh, uh… great. Other than going through an army of Beowolves, I'm kinda fine." Ash said as they did a little fist bump.

"C'mon, initiation an't gonna last forever." Shard said as they began walking off to who-knows where.

"Oh… right, heh." The boy said as he was following. 'Man, Weiss is not gonna be happy when she finds out about this. Guess I have to press on and hope that she'll get over it soon enough.' He thought to himself.

(Back at the cliffs)

"Our last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Glynda stated as she watched the video footage of the two making eye contact. "Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." She said feeling bad for said boy. "Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos." She said changing the footage to Pyrrha and Jaune.

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." She said as she changed the footage again, this time to Heather and Derek. "I guess we'll find out soon enough, besides he has made a few friends at this school."

"I'm sure he'll do just fine, though I am still a little surprised after learning about one of our other students." Ozpin stated.

"Yeah well, speak of the devil..." Glynda then said as she changed to show Ash and Shard. "You're not the only one, no one expected this. I knew that he probably had a child, but I never thought I'd see the day when his son would come to us." She stated as she watched them get along so well.

"He does seem to have already adapted to this world, and that's a good thing, we are gonna need all the help we can get in case we are to go to war with you-know-who." He stated again as he looked at her seriously for a second.

"We'll just see what his semblance might be during his time here." She said as she turned off her tablet. "At their current pace they should reach the temple within a few minutes, whoever else is to be his teammates I'm sure they will get along." She then began walking off as Ozpin remained where he was.

(Flashback)

 _Ozpin sat at his desk with another man in his office while he was looking through a list of student who have sent their transcripts over to him, there were quite a few who seemed to catch his eyes at some point but he continued on ether way._

" _So, let me get this straight: This boy faked his transcripts and you're letting him in anyway?" The man asked confused._

" _Yes, that is my intention. While this boy might not seem like it, I'm sure one day he'll show great strength and responsibility." He replied as he continued looking through the list._

" _Hey, your lost buddy." The man said back as he took out his portable alcohol bottle and took a swig at it._

" _You are prepared for this mission, aren't you?" Ozpin asked with a little concern._

" _Oz, Oz, Oz… I'm a professional huntsman who's been to this school for you know how long now, I can handle it." The man told him while putting his bottle away._

" _And I have no doubts that you shall succeed, though I am a little concerned with what condition you'll return in." He stated back, then he noticed two new ones pop up on his screen. "Oh, it's seems another few have decided to join."_

" _And who might that be?" The man asked._

" _Well the first is an interesting one, Weiss Schnee…" Ozpin stated as the sound of her last name caused his friend to roll his eyes. "I know, I know. You still understand that you two are on the same side though, so I hope you won't see this as a problem." He said to him as he took a sip from his mug._

" _Whatever, is that all?" Was all the man said._

" _Only one more, Weiss Schnee and…" He stopped with a shocked face when he spotted one name on the list._

" _What? What's the hold up, who's the other one?" the man asked confused._

 _He hesitated at first. "…A-Ash Ketch'em." He said out loud as the same shock filled his friend's face._

 _Both of them couldn't believe if they hadn't seen it with their own eyes, but it was true, that boy… "O-okay, very funny Oz." The man said expecting it to be a joke until he saw his expression. "Oh, crap you're serious."_

(Flashback over)  
(Emerald Forest)

Heather and Derek were still wondering the forest still lost trying to find the forest temple but they had to stop as they heard gunfire. "Huh, wonder how close the others are." Derek stated.

"UGH! We passed this same tree with that cut in it five times, we're just walking in circles now." Heather said annoyed. "Okay, just walk straight forward no curves, no nothing. As future leader of this team, I shall not be the idiot." She said as she began marching ahead.

"Who says you'll be the leader?" He asked with some doubt.

"What did you just say?" She growled which made him flinch.

"Hey, just saying, someone else could…" He began.

"In case you've forgotten, I was the smartest girl in class during Junior High. And Professor Ozpin, being none the wiser, would no doubt choose the oblivious decision unlike you jokes." She gloated.

"Heather, what's going on? You and I were great and close friends back then but ever since 5th grade you've just suddenly… well… you started just being mean to people for no reason." He asked her with a little concern.

"That does not matter to you. If I wanted tell someone I'll tell them, but right now we're not to focus on i-AAAAHHH!" Heather began saying until she fell down a cliff.

"Heather!" Derek shouted running over to see if she was okay and was relieved to see that she was hanging from her vest being caught on a rock.

"Little help over here?" She asked annoyed.

He just breathed in a sigh before looking up. "Hey Heather, I think we found the temple." He said to her while pointing ahead.

She looked to where he was pointing and spotted ruins with several small pillars with what they could only assume were the relics on top of them. "Whew… told you we were going the right way." She said to him.

(Later)

They got down to the temple but found that someone beat them to it. "Oh, hi." Yang greeted them.

"Sup." Derek said back, Heather just ignored her and went to one of the pillars.

"Chess piec-Are these seriously the relics?" She asked annoyed.

"Yeah, we weren't exactly the first to get here." Yang said back to her.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find. I wouldn't be surprised." Blake stated.

"Not difficult to find? It took us forever to get here." Derek stated while waving his arms as Heather sighed annoyed and just took a piece.

(With Ash and Shard)

The two were walking through the forest getting to know each while talking about more about themselves since they were gonna be teammates, of course Ash had to keep some things quiet for reasons. "Hey, you know I've never asked you before but… what's your semblance?" The fox boy had to ask.

"My Semblance?" He asked back.

"Yeah, you know, like your own super power. Mine is strength, I can lift boulders ten times the weight and size of a car." Shard explained to him.

"Whoa, cool." He replied.

"I never actually tried it, but I'm sure I can one day." The fox boy corrected himself quickly. "So, your Semblance?" He asked again.

"Oh, right. Well, the thing is, I don't know what my semblance is." Ash told his partner.

"Really?" He asked as the boy just nodded. "Wow, you are lucky to even get into this school then." He stated as the boy blushed in embarrassment. 

They continued to walk around searching for the temple when they heard what sounded like girl screaming in a high-pitched voice. Shard having more sensitive hearing covered his fox ears while Ash just ducked down covering his ears. After it lowered a bit, they looked around and heard it was coming from a cave nearby. When they got closer to investigate, Pyrrha ran out of the entrance.

"Take cover!" She warned them, which got them confused until they saw a Death Stalker break out of the cave with Jaune holding onto its stinger screaming.

"AHHH! WHY? AHH! PYRRHA!" He began screaming at the top of his lungs. "PYRRHA, THIS IS NOT THE RELIC! IT'S NOT! AHHH! DO SOMETHING!" He pleaded.

"Don't worry, Jaune! We'll get you down!" Shard shouted up to his friend.

"Whatever you do, don't let…" Pyrrha was trying to tell him until he got flung off to who knows where. "…go." She finished as her and the two boys got ready to fight the Grimm. Unfortunately, instead of fighting it, Pyrrha smiled awkwardly then made a run for it, the others looked back at it for a second then followed her example.

Me: Well, I think that does it for this cha…

Audience: BOOOOOO!

Me: W-what? Hang on, it's already too long I can't extend this any further. Look can't you just wait until next...?

Man: *Throws his shoe* BOOO! You stink!

Me: Alright, alright! I'll continue… jeez…

Ash, Shard and Pyrrha were currently fleeing from a giant scorpion monster, which in Grimm terms is called a Dark Stalker… N-NO WAIT! I mean Death Stalker, not that show! Gross! Who writes these scripts? Tell him if he does this joke again he's fired!

A-anyways… Ash, Shard and Pyrrha were currently fleeing from a giant scorpion monster which in Grimm terms is called a Death Stalker, heading in the direction their friend got flung to. Panting and sweating from all the intense.

"That thing is huge!" Shard yelled out.

"Well, when you compare it to the size of an Ursa, yes it's huge!" Ash yelled back.

After running for who knows how long they made it out of the forest into the temple ruins, Ash tripped as the Death Stalker ran past him. It attempted to snap on Pyrrha and Shard but they dodged the incoming attacks.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out his name.

In the tree Jaune heard his teammate's call. "Pyrrha!" He called, looking around.

Ruby jumped down and was greeted with a familiar face. "Ruby?" Yang said confused.

"Yang." She said ready for a hug.

"Nora!" Until Nora got in the way.

Ash got up using his sword then shook his head. "Did they just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on their tails?" Blake questioned.

"I don't know, do you always have to point out the obvious?" Heather put her two-sense in.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL FOR A FEW SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!?" Yang screamed as a burst of fire engulfed her.

Derek looked at her with a freaked-out face, Ren just arrived, Nora looked ecstatic, and Ruby, Heather and Blake were more focused on the sky. "Um… Yang?" Ruby said as she calmed down and the rest looked at the sky.

Only to see Weiss hanging from the talon of a giant bird a.k.a. a Nevermore screaming. "I said jump." She then said again.

"She's gonna fall." Blake came in.

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling." Ren then said.

Ash finished brushing off the dust left over when he saw everyone looking at the sky, he looked up and saw Weiss falling. "Oh, boy…" He said as it was his time to play the role of hero.

He took out his sword, turned the dial to fire dust, then blasted himself into the air with his arms wide open catching the 'damsel in distress' in a bridal style then landing on the ground without breaking a sweat.

"You okay?" He asked as she just nodded slowly blushing. He saw and quickly turned away before blushing himself, which made the two look at him teasingly. "What?" He asked confused.

"You guys gonna do it yet?" Yang teased as Derek took out a camera and took a picture.

"Ha, look at you two right now. Don't just stand there, kiss already." He said as he got ready for another picture until they realized what they meant and quickly separated with completely red faces.

"Oh, come on. That was so cute!" Yang said teasingly again.

"Uh, guys?" Jaune called over as they looked and saw him hanging from a tree. "A little help."

"I got this." Derek said as he took out his staff which turned into a shotgun, he aimed it at the branch and shot it.

Jaune yelled as he fell from to ground landing on his stomach. "…Ow…" He said weakly.

"Wait, hold on. Do you have a partner Ash?" Weiss quickly asked the boy.

"Well…" He was about to say until he spotted Shard flying through air yelling as he landed near the group. "Pretty much." He finished.

"Dang it!" She said out loud clearly annoyed.

Then Pyrrha landed near as well. "Okay, now the gangs all here." Yang stated.

"Ugh… good to know." Shard stated as he walked over.

"All together so we can die together." Heather said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said as she ran to the Death Stalker.

"Ruby wait!" Yang called over.

The red hooded girl ran with her scythe ready to strike, but the scorpion got the first hit. "D-do-don't worry! Totally fine!" She yelled to her friends as she shot at the creature before bolting.

Yang ran as quick as she could over to her, but luck was still on no one's side. The nevermore shot its feathers down at them catching Ruby's cape and keeping Yang from getting her. "Ruby get out of there!" Yang yelled over scared for her little sister.

Ruby tried desperately to get her cape out of the quill, but it was no use… finally no Silver scolding us. "Crap!" Ash yelled as he was about to run over until Wiess burst past him.

Just before the stinger managed to get her Weiss created an ice using her glyph and stopped it right where it was. He watched them start talking before the snow girl walked away, he breathed in relived and fell to his knees.

"Hey, hey, hey. Come on, we're not done just yet. We still got a cliff to head to." Shard said as he picked him off the ground by shirt like it was no problem.

"Right." He replied as they walked back to the group.

"Guys, that thing's circling back. What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss stated looking towards the remaining Chess Pieces.

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby told everyone.

"Fair point, we're not getting anything out of fighting them anyway." Shard stated as he, Ruby and Jaune went to the last three pillars grabbed the last chess pieces before looking at each other one last time.

The Death Stalker was still trying to break free as the ice it was trapped in began to break. "Time, we left." Ren stated.

"Right, let's go." Ruby said to everyone as they began to head for the cliffs.

No one noticed but, on their way, a certain Grimm had its eyes fixed on them.  
After running for who knows how long, the Nevermore caught up with them which made them all separate. Ash was with Blake and Weiss, Derek and Heather were with Ruby and Yang, Shard was with Jaune and Pyrrha, and Ren was with Nora. The Nevermore landed on top of the building in front of the cliff, keeping them from getting to it.

"Well, that's great." Yang said annoyed as the Death Stalker then made its way into the field as well.

"Aw, man. Run!" Jaune said as the teams split again.

"Nora, distract it." Ren told his friend as she did what she was told and ran around the field.

Quills were shot at her, but she was able to dodge easily. She turned her hammer into a blaster and shot at it, direct hit. The Death Stalker was about to get her but Ren, Blake and Heather attacked giving Weiss time to get Nora out of there.

Everyone was now crossing the bridge while fleeing from said Grimm attacking them, with terrible luck the Nevermore destroyed the bridge separating them again. Ash, Shard, Derek and Heather flew the furthers back to the pillars just behind the Death Stalker.

"Ugh, as if this day couldn't get any worse." Heather said annoyed. The moment she finished here sentence, the four heard a giant roar from behind them.

"You just had to Jinx it, didn't you?" Shard sarcastically asked annoyed as a giant elephant Grimm known as a Goliath burst out of the forest.

"Oh, you're kidding me." Derek said annoyed as they got their weapons ready or in Shard's case, his fists.

Heather was the first, she got a running start as did the Grimm as it tried charging her only to miss as she jumped over onto its head then shot bullets at his back where there was less protection. It stopped and cried out in pain, giving Ash a chance to attack as he ran forward then slashed at one of its legs three times before bailing then changing the dial to shoot fire which did knock it back a little.

It then got shot by Derek's bullets and it turned to see where he was, it then roared and began charging at him but was stopped by Shard holding it down by its tusk. "I told you my semblance is strength!" He yelled over to Ash as he picked it up by its tusks and threw it against a boulder.

Heather then came down stabbing one of the creature's eyes with her hidden blade causing it to roar out in pain throwing her off letting her land. Ash looked back and saw that the others were holding their own against Nevermore and Death Stalker, as the Nevermore was the only thing they were going up against now.

 **(Red Like Roses Part 2)**

He smiled then went back to his fight. The Goliath tried to attack Heather with its trunk but Derek was in time to stop it as he wacked it back with his staff, then went ahead to attacking its face back and forth doing a good amount of damage.

She then shot bullets with him giving Ash time to go for it as he jumped onto its head then stabbed his sword into its head which brought it to freak out and thrash around which knocked him off, however he was then grabbed by the tail by Shard who then swung him around sending him flying into some trees.

Ash took the chance to fire electricity at the beast paralyzing him completely. Just like that the three started firing bullets or in our cap boy's case, dust attacks at the Goliath weakening it. Then the fox boy ran over to the thing, grabbed it by the tusks then pulled it towards the cliff while it was still paralyzed.

While doing so, the other two ran over to help him by pushing from behind. With enough strength Shard threw it down into the cannon and watched it fall out of sight until he heard a loud crash, even from how far that thing was.

The fox boy then fell to the ground back first exhausted, breathing heavily and sweating bullets. "Hey, you okay." He heard as he looked up to see the three that helped him during the fight.

"… *pant*, n-never… be-better…" He said trying to find words to say.

"Dude… you just lift and swung a Goliath around like it was nothing, which is the best thing I have ever seen in my entire life! You are awesome man." Derek complemented him.

He then looked over at Heather. "Okay, I'll admit. You were… impressive, during that battle." She said under her breath, but it was loud enough for them to hear.

Ash helped him up and they looked ahead to see that the others were successful in their fights at well and were waving over to them, Ruby being on the cliffs. With that they all smiled at each other and went to go see them.

(Beacon's amphitheater)

It was time for teams to be formed. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie… the four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team JNPR[Juniper]." Ozpin was announcing one of the teams at this very moment as everyone began clapping for them.

"Lead by… Jaune Arc!" He stated catching the attention of the boy. "Congratulations, young man." He stated. Pyrrha tried to give a friendly shoulder bump, but accidently knocked the poor boy over.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long… The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team RWBY(Ruby). Lead by… Ruby Rose." He said as both Ruby and Weiss were shocked while Yang went over to hug her sister.

As for the people in the audience, Ash felt a little bad that she didn't get to be the leader but still Ruby would do just as good as a job. "Hey dude, we're next." He heard Derek say as they began walking up to their headmaster.

"Gook luck." Weiss whispered as she passed him.

"And finally, Shard Wester, Ash Ketch'em, Heather Nova, and Derek Dark… The four of you retrieved the black Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team SHAD(Shade)." He said as everyone began clapping for them. "Lead by… Shard Wester." He announced as Shard got surprised after hearing what that he was the leader. While some people were a little weirded out that a Faunus was leading humans, they all clapped anyway. "Looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin said one last word before the newly made team left the stage.

To be continued…

IT'S FINALLY OVER! You guys happy!? You happy!? I stayed up all night trying to finish this, it's literately like 1:34 in the morning over here! I did this for you guys! I did this for you! I'm not checking for errors, I don't give a s*** about dem errors. Check out my other stories or some s*** and stay tuned!


	8. Team Bonding

I'm still doing this series, I just started I'm not stopping anytime soon. Let's see on the reviews…

From JAF on CH7: Really good read. I like the comedy that appears every now and then as well as the social interactions between characters. I gotta admit. I'm not into reading OCs in fanfiction as they make the story even more complicated, but I like how you added your OCs with the great potential of character development; like Heather with her personality and Dark woth his problems with his father and the distinct lack of a mother. Great potential and I hope to read again from you soon.

Okay, I'm definitely continuing this series because if someone like this likes this series this much, I'm not stopping.

(Pokémon World)

It has been over a year since Ash Ketch'em passed away, everyone seemed better. They didn't simply forget him, but they thought that he wouldn't want them to just keep moaning about loosing him. If anything, he'd want them to always remember him and never forget about him in their hearts. Unfortunately, Pikachu was never the same after that day.

He wished that that day had never happened and that they had never went to Kalos to begin with, if anything, he at least hope that when Ash left… he would go with him. He was his best friend from the very beginning, and now, he felt like he had nothing left to live for. All he wanted to see him, one last time.

He was out in the field right next to the stream. He was staring down with a sad face, he was in the final stage of grief. And that was acceptance. He needed to move on and get himself back together, he needed to accept the fact that Ash is dead now and finally be rid of all this depression. He was still having trouble though, accepting you best friend's death was not an easy one and would take some time.

He was about to leave… then a light flashed by the stream, getting his attention. "Do you wish to meet him again?" A familiar voice spoke as he looked at it confused. "Do you wish to meet him again?" The voice then asked again.

He then wondered what it meant… then finally thought he understood what it meant. He nodded his head yes… "Very well then." The voice then said as the light then engulfed him.

(Remnant)

Initiation was done and over with and the teams were assembled, and everyone was heading to their dorms now. Team RWBY was just across from JNPR and SHAD was next-door to RWBY. In the dorm of SHAD, the team were getting ready for bed, Heather was somewhat annoyed she didn't get to be the leader but, she had to deal with it for now.

Ash and Derek had their jacket/sweat-tee off and were in bed ready to catch some Z's. "Today was awesome." Derek said in his undershirt.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. I mean, unexpected, but cool." Ash stated.

"You know it man. And you, you deserve this man, good job." The grey-haired kid then said to his leader.

"Thanks, I should be congratulating you guys. You did make it as well." Shard then said to them.

"Dude, you threw a Goliath off a cliff, that thing had to be ten times the size and weight of a car. You my man are awesome, an't that right Heaths."

Heather just looked at her friend and said… "Yeah, I told him was impressive. You want me to give him an award or something?"

"Okay, okay." He then said.

She just sighed and began taking off her vest, making Ash and Shard freak while covering their eyes. "HEY! We have bathrooms for a reason!" Ash yelled.

"I'm not getting changed, nimrods. I'm just taking off my vest… idiots." She said annoyed.

The two took their hands away from their faces and sighed in relief. "Yeah, that was my reaction when she did that too." Derek stated.

Then Shard took off both his along with his shirt showing his muscles while stretching. "Oh, sure. You freak out when I take my vest off, but he takes his off with his shirt and you're alright with it?" She then asked annoyed.

"Well, technically it's not a big deal for us since we're guys. And you did just make a point not to judge when they're just taking off their vest." The gray-haired boy pointed out as she just groaned.

"Well, I guess as leader; first order of business is to get to some rest for tomorrow." Shard said to his group.

"That's not an order of business, that's just ordering us to go to sleep." Heather then said annoyed again.

"Ignore her, she can be like this sometimes." Derek stated as his friend just sighed, undid her ponytail and went to bed.

"I am tired though, see you tomorrow." Ash said as he laid down.

"Yeah, goodnight." Shard then said as he headed for his bed.

Just as they were about to sleep, Derek's scroll went off. He took a look at it, scowled at who it was. "Someone calling?" Ash asked.

"N-no, just a telemarketer." The gray-haired boy said as he declined the call then went to bed.

Ash decided not to question it and went to bed himself. He had a team again, a team of friends… well, two friends and one potential one. Having a team of people was different for him, but he was in a different world so he had to get used to it. Course though, Weiss wasn't with him this time. With said girl, she also seemed to feel strange since she was used to be around Ash. She remembered what happened about a month ago.

(Flashback)

" _You really don't have to do this for me Weiss, I'm sure I can just find a job somewhere." Ash told his friend._

" _No way, you are in another world where things might not be the same, so I'll help for the time being until you can get used to Remnant, okay?" She said to him as he just nodded and they walked into a motel. "Excuse me, can we get a room?" The girl she asked didn't respond and kept her eyes to her book. "Hello!?"_

" _Huh? Wha…?" The girl at the counter said as she looked over to them._

" _Ugh, I asked if we could get a room." The white-haired girl then said annoyed._

" _Oh, sorry." She then looked at them then put her book away embarrassed. "Would you like a single, or…?" She asked them._

" _Double, double, definitely double." Weiss said with a blush as she shuffled an inch away from Ash._

" _Okay, we're out of singles anyway so…" The woman then stated._

" _Alright, well, thank you for…" The boy was about to say until…_

" _Oh, sorry again. I read it wrong, we're out of doubles. The only rooms left are singles." She stated as their mouths dropped. "Sorry…" She said with a cringed face._

 _They just looked at each other for a second before deciding. "Fine, we'll take a single then, I guess." Weiss stated both annoyed and uncomfortable that they weren't gonna have two beds._

 _(In the room)_

" _Sorry, Weiss." He said to his friend._

" _Don't be sorry, if anything thank me. You would be a homeless if I didn't find you." She stated._

" _Uh… okay, thanks." He stated with a smile. "You know, if you want I could just sleep on the floor." He offered._

" _Absolutely, not. I didn't buy a room for us so that you could sleep on the ground like a hobo." She argued._

" _Whoa, okay. Fine, fine." He said as he waved his hands in defense._

" _Just… stay on your side of the bed." She said while trying to hide a blush._

" _Alright, will do." He stated as the ice-queen went to go get change._

 _(Later that night)_

 _They were in the bed trying to get some rest, but for Weiss, she was having trouble sleeping. She never did something like help a dimension hopper from another then to be in the same bed as him, it was strange and she was unable to shut her eyes. She wondered what her sister would think of this situation and also wondered: If he died in his universe and came to Remnant, were there gonna be others?_

 _She didn't want to think about it though, instead she tried to get some sleep again. Then she could've sworn she heard heavy breathing. She turned over and saw that Ash seemed to be breathing weird, then she realized that he sounded as though he was crying. She turned him over and saw that his shut eyes were soaked with tears._

 _She didn't understand, was he having a bad dream? A nightmare? She couldn't control herself and had to hug him. After her arms wrapped around him, he seemed to start breathing normally. She didn't move, instead she just stayed there and comforted him._

 _She didn't understand but she didn't feel like she wanted to leave at all, she instead adjusted herself to a more comfortable position, and slept with her head on his shoulder. A small smile forming on her face as she let the world of sleep take her away._

 _(Flashback over)_

Weiss remembered it all too well, luckily, she managed to wake up before he did. She felt sly since she did manage to get away with sleeping with him that night… however, it was also the first night she ever slept with a boy. It was, strange… yet felt really good. She needed to get some sleep though, then tomorrow it was time for classes.

(The next day)

Ash woke up and got out of bed, he looked around and saw that everyone else was still asleep. That was a good thing, this allowed him to figure out how he was gonna get food for his Pokémon. He did the best he could and managed to sneak out without anyone noticing, then he headed down to the cafeteria. He took notice that there were other students in the cafe while he was down this, but that didn't keep him from managing to sneak food away and outside.

"Come out, Greninja." He said quietly as he released his Pokémon while he was in the bushes. "Okay, we don't have much time. This is all I managed to sneak away from the cafeteria, have some, quickly." He said as he pulled out a bunch of food that he snagged from the cafeteria.

Greninja looked at the food then nodded before chowing down. "Alright, class should be starting soon. I don't have much time before you have to go back to your Pokeball, one day Remnant might have to know of the existence of Pokémon, but not now. Okay?" He asked as the Pokémon looked at him and nodded.

(A few minutes later back at the dorm)

Everyone was just getting up from bed, all seemed well rested. They all seemed to have good night sleep, all ready for the day. "Good morning, Team SHAD!" Shard said as he rose from his bed.

"Woohoo!" Derek said as he seemed psyched.

"Yeah, cool." Heather said groggy.

"Morning everyone." Ash then said as they all saw that he seemed to already be awake.

"Huh? Wait a minute, did you get up before us?" The fox boy asked confused.

"Well, yeah. I'm usually an early riser." The cap wearer stated.

"You get up early?... every morning?" The girl asked confused.

"Of course, is that a problem?" He asked.

"Not really, I didn't say you could get up at a certain time." The fox boy stated.

"So, it's okay for you guys?"

"Eh, the early bird gets the worm. It's okay in my book." Derek stated as well.

"As long as you don't wake me up, or watch me sleep, I'll be fine." Heather then told him.

"Okay then, if you want to get breakfast the cafeteria is still open." He then told them.

"You went to get food, no fair man." The grey-haired boy said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think you'd be okay with me getting you up." He explained.

"Yeah, I guess I understand. Any who, we should probably get ready. We got some classes with the other teams today and…" Shard stated as he took out a book.

"Hold the phone, we still have to unpack. I got some things to get out of my suitcase." Heather then cut him off.

"Yes, but we might not have time, so I thought we could unpack after class. I mean with the combination of having breakfast, then having a class at 9, along with the fact…" The fox boy was explaining as he got cut off again.

"Alright… I got the message." She then stopped him putting her hand in the air.

(Later at their last class)

The team's last class was about Grimm, and with a man named Peter Port, or to the students; Professor Port. They were with the other teams as well, Team RWBY sat close up front to the right, and JNPR was more further away. Ruby was sleeping, Yang seemed bored, Blake was just listening, and Weiss was writing down notes. JNPR was further away so it was hard to tell what they were doing, although one could say that Jaune seemed like one of the bored ones.

As for their team Ash listening closely, seeming interested in the lesson about some of the types of Grimm in the world. Though he was given some knowledge, he wasn't given much information and learning was just exciting… sometimes. Derek was bored and having trouble staying awake, Heather was also jotting down notes, while Shard just shared the same bored expression as Yang.

"Monsters! Demons… Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as prey. Hu-hah! Haha." Port then finished saying as Ruby and Derek's eyes jumped open at his poor attempt of a joke, and everyone in the class was just silent.

"Uh… Ahaha, ah…" Ash faked laughed so he didn't sound rude.

"… *Sigh*, one's enough." The man muttered to himself as he was gonna continue. 'Least he has his politeness.' "And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy." He then said as he continued. "Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in." He said while pacing around the room.

"Huntsman! Huntresses…" He then said clicking his tough which made Yang uncomfortable. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why… the very world!" He then then pumping his hand in the air.

"Eyyyy-YEAH!" A random student just up and said.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me. When I was a boy…" He said as to most students he faded into blahs in the background.

"Man, this is so boring. I can see why this one's last." Derek whispered.

"SHH!" Heather then said annoyed.

"I hear ya, Professor Goodwitch's class was way more exciting." Shard then said.

"It's not that bad, some of this is actually interesting." Ash stated as he was listening.

"You say that, but it's gonna be the one class I don't want to go…" Derek was just saying until he was interrupted.

"SHH! Some of us are trying focus here." Heather quietly yelled at them.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me…" Port was saying.

"Seriously, now he's talking about vegetables? Okay, I'm out." The grey-haired boy said as he turned invisible, but his friend grabbed his collar in time. "Oh, come on!" He quietly yelled.

"You're not skipping class, I'm not getting a bad grade because you don't find it interesting." She said to him as he turned back.

"As much as I hate to go against one of you guys, she's got a point, even if this class is a drag." Shard then said as his ears dropped in annoyance.

"Okay, maybe it's a little boring, but it's also pretty interesting." Ash then stated.

"They get it." She then said.

"Ahem!" Port then cleared his throat to regain attention. "In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero." He then finished as he bowed.

"How bout' we head down to Vale after school? I mean, we can do some team bonding, and get to know each other." Shard suggested.

"Sure, got to get to know my bros if I'm gonna be hang'n with'em for the next… uh?" Derek then trailed off forgetting how many years.

"Four years." Heather reminded him.

"Four years, yeah."

"…Uh…" Ash was thinking about saying something, but he didn't.

"What's up dude?" The fox boy asked.

"Nothing, it's just… I don't feel comfortable talking about my past." He then said to them.

"Hey, we don't need to talk about our past. Just about what's been happening like… a few weeks ago, or something? I don't know." Derek then stated.

"Yes, yes! After school, talk about crap that happened weeks ago, okay, can we focus now!?" Heather then quietly yelled at them annoyed.

"Team SHAD!" Port then said catching their attention. "Pay attention. You four can remain here after class." He then said as the whole class went 'Ooooooooooh', while the team just looked at him with different expressions; surprised, annoyed, shocked, and surprised.

(After class)

The team had spent over half an hour enduring addition lectures from their teacher after what they did in class, then they were finally allowed to go. "Half an hour dealing with more of that class, I can't take it anymore!" Derek said annoyed as they entered the hall.

"Well, it was because of you guys talking we had to stay after class. So help me if I get a bad grade because of you…" Heather was scolding them as she put the grey-haired boy in a choke hold.

"Hey, calm down, it's over." Shard tried to tell them.

"And you! You're supposed to be our leader, all you and he have done was encourage this idiot's behavior!" She then said pointing at Ash then Derek.

"Hey!" They then said annoyed.

"Okay, I'm not good at this leader thing. And for the record, I didn't expect to become a leader on a team." The fox boy said in protest.

"Yeah, cut him some slack." Derek then said in defense.

"Okay, I can see that we're not exactly having a good first day. You know what? Maybe Shard is right, we might need that walk downtown in Vale." Ash then suggested. "Go take a walk, get some fresh air, maybe go get something to eat, and get to know each other."

"Yeah, we've barely spent some time together despite being a team and whatnot. So, whose up for it?" The fox boy asked his teammates.

"I'm down." The grey-haired boy stated.

"Me too." The cap wearer then said.

"Hang on, it's already late and we agreed to unpack back at the room." Heather then came in.

"So? We can unpack tomorrow if we don't have time today." Derek then said as he threw his arm around her shoulders only to be shoved back. "Come on, Heaths. I know you're upset that you're not the leader, but that doesn't mean you have to a jerk to the rest of the team."

"Yeah, let's get into our usually clothes then meet at the front of the school for a night down in Vale." Shard stated.

"Ugh, wow. Boys." She then said annoyed. "Fine, I'll go with you. I have nothing better to do since they're not giving us anything to study for yet." She then said as she walked off.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll meet you guys at the front of the school then." Shard then said again as they agreed.

(Several minutes later at area with the bullheads)

"Honestly guys, I needed this. I felt like I wanted to pass out during that class." Derek said while stretching as he was walking with the other two boys.

"Heh, we get it Derek, you don't like Port's class." Shard then stated.

"I see you guys are getting along well." Heather then surprised the three since she appeared to be there first.

Shard and Ash both looked confused at this. "Wait, how'd you get here before us? I'm pretty sure we were…" The fox boy asked.

"What? I'm a fast changer. You got a problem with it?" She then asked annoyed.

"No, it's just surprising." He then retorted.

"Come on, let's get going." Derek then said impatiently.

The four then got on the Bullhead and were ready to head off but as they sat down, Derek got a call on his scroll again, scowling after looking at it again and hanging up then putting it on silent. "Uh…?" Ash was about to ask.

"Telemarketer, that's all you need to know." He quickly answered which left the cap wearer baffled.

He just shrugged it off. It was supposed to be a night to relax so, he didn't feel like asking him about something his teammate didn't want to talk about. It was time for some team bonding… or at least, time for some relaxing. Only two members of the team seemed to be stressed, that is if you count Shard who seemed to be having a hard time being the leader.

(At a café in Vale)

It wasn't too hard to find somewhere to eat, even if the first café they found didn't allow Faunus. "Man, I don't understand why people gotta do that to us." Shard said annoyed.

"Well, you wanna blame someone? Maybe blame the White Fang, they are kind of ruining your species' reputation." Derek stated.

"Yeah, but this has been going on even before they existed. I mean, I hate the White Fang, but we weren't really treated as equals in the past." The fox boy stated.

"I get that, but there are some of us who don't mind a Faunus being around. Take us for example, you're our leader, you're a Faunus, and do we have a problem with it?" The grey-haired boy said as he held his arms out. "See? We're okay with it." He then put his arms down.

"I would've thought there would be more discrimination with the White Fang doing all this stuff." Ash then stated.

"Yeah, I really don't have a problem with someone being a Faunus, I care about how much IQ they have." Heather stated.

"Well, heh… that's still a little harsh, don't you think?" The cap wearer asked.

"She's always like this, you'll get used to it." The grey-haired boy told him as their drinks arrived.

"Well, nice to know I got some friends at least." Shard then said as he took some cream to pore into his coffee. For Derek it was cream and three sugars, Heather just had some cream in hers, and Ash just had one sugar with cream in his. "So, where do you guys wanna go after this?" The fox boy then asked.

(Later on)

The team were now just walking down the street, they were headed to the center of town while trying to find something else to talk about. "So, how did you guys get into Beacon?" Shard asked as the team gave it some thought.

"Well, I believe that I got in because of my spectacular intelligence that got me in." Heather stated with a smirk.

"Well, I don't know. But I have a feeling it was just because of me being with Weiss." Ash told his friends. "What about you, Derek?" He then asked.

"… I'm awesome!" Derek then said.

"…And?" He asked again, confused.

"That's it, I'm awesome." The grey-haired boy said again.

They just decided not to question it. "Okay, well I don't really know how I got into Beacon, but I think it has to do with my weapons." Shard then stated.

"I thought you didn't have weapons." Heather then said confused.

"These are my weapons. Right here, and here." The fox boy said as he showed his muscles then fist bumped. "You'll understand when you know what my Semblance is."

"It's strength." Ash then said.

"Oh, I get it." Derek then stated. "By the way, my Semblance is the power of camouflage. I'm basically a chameleon." He then changed into the color of the street.

"Whoa, neat." The fox Faunus stated amazed. "And what about... Huh?" He was about to ask Heather until he realized she wasn't with them, which made them stop. "What the heck?"

"I'm up, you dummies." Her voice called out as they looked up and saw her standing on top of a building.

"Wha… how did you get up there?" Shard asked confused.

"She's been up there the entire time." The grey-haired boy said as he was now the color of the brick wall.

"Yeah, you guys didn't know until now?" She asked them as if they were stupid.

"Wait, weren't you just down here?" Ash then asked confused as well.

"Now that you mention it I think that she was up there for a while now." Shard then said as he appeared next to him.

"What are you…" The fox boy then said as he turned around to see Ash and… himself? "What the… who are you?" He then asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" The other Shard said as he turned into Ash. "I'm him." He then pointed to the real one.

"What!?" The real one then freaked out.

"Okay, I think that's enough Derek." Heather then said as she just appeared behind the fox boy startling him.

"Hey…" The other Ash then turned into Derek. "I like to screw with people sometimes." He then said.

"Okay, whatever 'you're' doing, stop it. And can 'you' please stop doing that." The fox Faunus then said to the two as the gray-haired boy apologized.

"Sorry, but if you didn't get it already, my semblance can do more then change colors. Hey Heather, how about you tell them your Semblance?" He then asked her.

"I'm not doing that." She then stated.

"Come on, you can trust these dudes, plus you did just show it off." He said to her as she just sighed.

"Time manipulation, I can stop time around me." She told them.

The two were stunted by this, a Semblance that can stop time? That's rare. "Okay, that's pretty cool. I didn't think those kinds of Semblances existed." Shard then said.

"Yeah, that's insane." Ash then said as he was also amazed.

"You should feel lucky that I decided to show you." She then said.

"That's how you got to the bullhead before us." Shard said still amazed.

"Speaking of which, I'm getting tired. Can we just call it a night and head back to Beacon?" Derek asked while stretching.

"Yeah, it's getting late and dark. I don't want anyone to freak out at our disappearance." Heather agreed.

"They do make a point, I'm kinda pooped too." Ash then stated.

"Okay, then. I think we have enough time for today anyway, come on team." Shard then led everyone back to school.

(Beacon)

"Honestly, the beds here are so much better than the ones back at home." Derek said as they were in their beds.

"Sounds like your bed gives you backaches." Ash said.

"That's exactly what my old bed does." The grey-haired told him as he took his phone out and placed it on the desk.

"Why's that?" Heather asked confused.

"You don't wanna know." He said a little annoyed.

"Well, today was… eventful. It was kinda nice to get to know you guys." Shard stated with a smile.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool to get to know you all." Ash stated as well.

"Whatever don't wake me up when you wake up early." Heather said groggy.

"I wasn't going to." The boy the replied.

"We better get some sleep, goodnight everyone." Shard then said as they said goodnight as well and then they all went to sleep.

(Elsewhere)

A man with dark grey hair leaned against a wall on one of Vale's building, he took a drink from his flask then put it away. He then looked up at the starry night and was reminded of a certain person. He then took out a piece of picture and stared at it before sighing. The picture had him, a blond man, a black-haired woman, a red and black-haired woman, and a man with spiky hair along with Z shaped birthmarks. "Long time no see, old friend."

To be continued…

Omake: The Faunus discrimination is bull

It wasn't too hard to find somewhere to eat, even if the first café they found didn't allow Faunus. "Man, I don't understand why people gotta do that to us." Shard said annoyed.

"Well, you wanna blame someone? Maybe blame the White Fang, they are kind of ruining your species' reputation." Derek stated.

"Yeah, but this has been going on even before they existed. In other words, I kinda think the White Fang is just bullcrap, and all these protests." The fox Faunus stated.

"Tell me about it, they are full of themselves." Heather then stated.

"Well, when you think about it, there really isn't much Faunus Discrimination as people would expect." Ash then gave his thought.

"Yeah, they talk about our discrimination, but we're free to walk most of these streets with most people not caring. Not to mention there's like, only one place in this town that doesn't allow our kind, and this one is the one that makes it complete crap, they allow one of our kind to be a Headmaster." Shard explained.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like discrimination to me." Derek pointed out.

"I would've thought there would be more discrimination with the White Fang doing all this stuff." Ash then stated.

"Sure, we hate the Faunus but please let one of them be our headmaster." Heather then said annoyed.

And that's the end of this chapter. Now I know some of you probably thought some things, I don't exactly know what you guys are thinking, but I can take a hint. I wanted some interaction between the team SHAD since they are gonna be together, and I have something planned for them. I made Shard a fox Faunus with both tail and ears because I like the idea of a Faunus with both at the same time.

Pikachu's not gonna be at Remnant just yet, but he will appear and the duo will finally be back together. Just to be clear, none of my fanfics are gonna have Pyrrha dying. She does not need to die, and I won't have her dying in any of my fanfics. As for what'll happen with her in volume 4 and 5 and others, I'll figure something out. If you want more Pokémon characters to appear, leave your suggestion as to who, however it can't Serena or Misty. Because Serena is not gonna be the pairing, and I just don't like Misty.


	9. The Stray

**This will be the day we've waited f-OH CRAP! *CRASH* AH, OW!**

 ***Technical Difficulties; please stand by***

 ***Take 2***

 ***Sigh* Okay, it's been a while since I did a chap for this but, here we are… Now, first let's read a review for old time's sake.**

 **Chapter 8: From TheD-Rock900**

I do hope that Pikachu is given a warm welcome from Ash. Plus learning that Pyrrha will not die? Loving this story more than ever. Just like in my story, she will not die. Keep up the good work mate.

 **Everyone loves that idea… except when they need to make a part for Pyrrha in volumes 4-5. Next we have someone who reviewed two chapters.**

 **Chapter 5: From Spartan Hunter-001**

Wow, only Nintendo game worlds? Why not other worlds not connected to Nintendo, except earth itself, since it technically is.

 **Okay, firstly Mobius is from Sonic owned by Sega. And secondly, the only world that's owned by Nintendo is Hyrule and it's three worlds. This was back then before I heard of any other worlds.**

 **Chapter 8: From Spartan Hunter-001**

If you are still working on this story, then you should have Brock, and Gary come into play. Brock should come in to heal Ash's and his Pokemon, and Gary because he would flip out(in a good way) over the Grimm and Faunus(not discriminating, in fact infatuated by them).

 **Okay, okay, I see what you're trying to do. I might put Brock and Gary in but no promises. Also, look up Vexed Viewer and check the reason why I talked about Faunus Discrimination in my Omake last chapter. I'll try to fix it and make Faunus discrimination a little bit bigger, because, if they're gonna talk about it so much, let's not just have racist people. Cause to be honest, seeing is believing and I'll try to see if I can make some more for you to see… or in this cause, reading it believing.**

 **And speaking of Volumes 4-5, firstly I've heard some complaints about Blake's story in 4 and Volume 5 was trash. If you guys have any idea as to how I could fix these two volumes before I do them, I'm open for suggestions.**

 **For starters, in Mistral, let's get rid of that racist sign on a restaurant's wall since Leo the headmaster is a Faunus. And Vexed Viewer says that people don't care about Oscar? Let's fix that, shall we? Characters being stupid for the sake of the plot? No need. Adam losing his touch? Yeah, I think that definitely needs fixing. Qrow being weaker than he should be?... well, actually that could just be his semblance.**

 **Alright, enough about that, let's get to the chapter. Before we start, the chapter of Jaundence and Forever Fall already happened because I don't feel like doing those chapters so we're skipping ahead.**

It was bright in the day, sun was shinning, balloons everywhere, decorations everywhere. Everyone was getting ready for the great and famous Vytal Festival and for the arrival of people from other kingdoms along the way and lots of people were getting excited. Teams RWBY and SHAD walked through the town as they saw a banner that said welcome to Vale which put smiles on… most of their faces.

"Ooh, nice." Derek says seeing the banner.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss says excited.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss. Kind of weirding me out." Ruby says uneasy.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking." The ice-queen then goes on.

"*Sigh* She really knows how make anything annoying." Heather whispers into one of her teammate's ear.

"Quiet you." Weiss said after hearing what she said.

"It's boring to me." Yang whispers to Shard.

"I can still hear you!" The white-haired girl said annoyed.

"Easy, Weiss." Ash said putting a hand on her shoulder as she looked at him then away again.

As the teams were walking through the town, Ash noticed they were getting some looks as did his team leader. At first the boy was confused, but Shard knew why they were looking. He put his head down and his ears fell in annoyance as his tail lowered to nearly touching the ground. When his teammate saw this, he figured out what was going on.

*Boat horn*

"Remind me again why we're spending Friday afternoon visiting these dumb docks?" Derek asks as they arrive at said location.

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby said pinching her nose.

"Well, I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss states before they continued on.

"She wants to spy on them, so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake then states as they stopped again.

"*Scoff* You can't prove that!" The white-haired girl then protests.

"Hey, no big deal. I mean, that's pretty much what Heather does an-GGH!" Derek was saying until Heather stomped on his foot and held her foot there.

"I was gonna welcome them to this kingdom as well, right DARK!" She then said with a fake smile before glaring at him.

"Uh-huh…" The grey-haired boy said in pain before she released his foot. "AH! OW! Damnit! OW!" He then yelled holding his foot in pain.

"That was just cruel." Shard says feeling bad for his teammate.

"C'mon, you believe me, right Ash?" Weiss then turned to her old friend.

"Um… Of course?" Ash tries to fake, but it didn't work as she looked at him. "Well, I've kind of been with you longer than anyone here. I know you Weiss and how you are." He then tells her as she let her head down in defeat.

"Woah." Ruby then says gaining their attention.

They all look to where she's staring and saw a destroyed dust shop with police tape everywhere, investigators searching the place, and everything. "What happened here?" Ruby asked as they walked up to it.

"Robbery. Second Dust Shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." One of the investigators stated.

"They left all the money again." The other one states gaining the leaders' of the teams attention.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick o'sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I dunno, ya know what I mean?"

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?" Shard seemed annoyed when they brought up the White Fang.

"Ya, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmph, the White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss says crossing her arms.

"What's your problem?" Blake then asks.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." The white-haired girl then states.

"Okay, I'd call White Fang a lot of things but-" Shard didn't finish.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake tells her teammate.

"Right, but-" The fox boy was still getting interrupted.

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss continues to protest.

"So, then they're 'very' misguided." Blake tells her again.

"Yeah, well ether way, it doesn't explain why they would just rob some random Dust Shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Shard says finally getting a chance to speak.

"True, there could be more criminals than just the White Fang." Ash states agreeing with her.

"Besides, the police never really caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him." Ruby tells her.

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that they're still criminals." Heather then says.

"Of course, those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal." Weiss goes on.

"Okay, now that is not entirely true!" Shard said getting annoyed.

"STOP THAT FAUNUS!" Someone yelled getting their attention as they ran to the docks.

They looked and saw a monkey Faunus hop off one of the boats and hang from a lamppost with his tail. "You no-good animal!" One of them yelled angry.

"Hey, I'd be caught if I was no-good!" The boy says taking a banana peel off his banana before eating it and dodging a rock thrown at him.

"Hey, get down from there this instant!" One of the detectives says before getting a banana peel thrown at his face as the monkey boy laughs then hops off the lamppost then away past the gang with the detects on his tail… not literately.

"Well, there goes your competition girls." Derek states smirking as Heather glared at him.

"Quickly, we must observe him!" Weiss says before the gangs gives chase after him.

The two teams were running after the monkey boy as they were turning corners to try and keep up with Weiss and Heather further ahead before the white-haired girl bumped into someone causing the light brown-haired girl to trip and the rest of the gang to a stop.

The two on the ground looked up and saw their target go out of sight. "Damnit!" Heather said annoyed.

"No, he got away!" Weiss said saddened.

"Uh, guys?" Ash said as Yang pointed below.

They looked and jumped up when they saw a ginger haired girl with a pink bow lying on the ground smiling at them. "Salutations!" The girl said holding her hand up.

"Um, hello." Ruby said not knowing what to say.

"You, uh… you okay?" Derek asked a little freaked out.

"I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." The girl said only causing them to stare more weirded out.

"Do you wanna… get up?" Yang asks uneasy.

"Yes." The girl said before springing up as the group moved back. "My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She exclaimed.

"Hi, Penny. I'm Ruby." Ruby tells her.

"I'm Shard." Shard states.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss continues.

"Heather." Heath just says.

"Blake." Blake states.

"I'm Ash." Ash tells her.

"You sure you didn't hit your head? Ow!" Derek said before getting hit by Heather. "Oh, sorry. I'm Derek." He then says.

"And I'm Yang." Yang then tells her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny says again.

"Y-you already said that." The grey-haired boy points out.

"So, I did." The girl says after realizing what she just said.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss says as they take off.

"Take care friend." Ruby says waving.

After they were sure they were far enough… "Dude, that girl was creepy as hell." Derek says.

"One thing I can agree on." Heather states.

"Now where did that riffraff run off to-" Weiss says before they see Penny in front of them making them jump.

"What did you just call me?" She asks as Weiss seemed freaked.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Didn't know you heard me, sorry!" Derek says waving his arms in defense.

"Not you." The girl says before walking up to Ruby. "You."

"Me, I-I don't…" The red-haired girl didn't know what to say.

"You called me 'friend'. Am I really your friend?" Penny asks leaning closer.

"Uuuuummmm…" Ruby didn't know what to say as she looked and saw her team telling her not to. "Sure, why not?" She says before they face faulted.

"AHAHA! Sen-sational!" The girl then said ecstatic. "We can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys!" She then said with glee.

"I-is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked her teammate.

"No, she seems 'far' more coordinated." Weiss states.

"So, what're you doing in Vale?" Yang asked curious.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny tells them.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Heather asked confused.

"I'm combat ready." The girl then salutes.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss then states.

"Says the girl wearing a dress?" Derek chimed in.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss states.

"Yeah." Ruby says as her and Heather appear next to her before slapping their hands.

"Wait a minute." Weiss then realizes something. "You're here for the tournament. Do you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?" She then asked Blake and Shard looked annoyed.

"Who?"

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss then shows a poorly drawn picture.

"When did she draw that?" Derek whispers to Ash.

Shard was about to say something until… "Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake says catching her attention. "Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!" She then goes on.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to this trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss then says in her smart remarks. "He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang." She then states as Blake clenched her fist.

"You ignorant little brat!" The black-haired girl said before storming off.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate." Weiss said going to her.

"You are a judgmental little girl." Blake counters.

"Okay, I think we should go…" Ash states uneasily.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked.

"Not you!" Heather said shoving her off.

(Back at Beacon)

Team SHAD were annoyed because the argument was still going on which was annoying them. Shard had his head under his pillow, Heather was covering her ears, Derek was trying to sleep but flung up with bloodshot eyes clearly annoyed and Ash stacking book to take his mind off things.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore!" Derek said annoyed more than ever.

"I know, it's so annoying." Heather groaned.

"You guys are lucky you don't have extra ears. I can literally hear them still bickering even under here." Shard said with a muffled voice annoyed as well.

"Sorry guys, I would go talk to Weiss about, but in this mood, I can't really do anything." Ash says feeling bad.

"It's bad enough they live right next to us!" Heather yelled getting angry.

"Okay, that's it!" Shard said taking his head away from his pillow then getting up. "I've had it." He then cracking his knuckles as he walked towards the walls.

"Wait, Shard what are you doing?" Ash said worried as he saw his leader ready his fist. "No, no, no!"

" _WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!"_

Shard then immediately stopped as his fox ears twitched. He looked shocked of what he just heard and lowered his fist. He then heard what sounded like someone bursting out of their room and stepped back. Ash looked at him concerned.

"Shard, you okay? What did you hear?" He asked as Shard looked back at him.

Derek and Heather looked at each other confused and didn't know what to ask.

(Next day)

Shard, Derek and Heather woke up that morning to see Ash again walk through the door fully dressed as he shut it. "Dude, stop waking up before us. I'm jealous over here because you're just eating before we do." Derek said rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry guys, it's just my thing." Ash told them before they got a knock at their door which he answered. "Hello? Oh, Ruby, hey." He said seeing the red- and black-haired girl.

"Hey, Ash, I need to ask you something. Do you know where Blake is?"

To be continued…

 **Yep, that short because I'm feeling lazy today. Look guys, I'd like to put an author's note here, but I'm lazy today so, see you next chapter.**


	10. Black and White

**ATaiKetch'em: Heya guys, so we're back at SHAD now. I have to say that I do and still like RWBY and think that Volume 6 did at least some things right, but even so, it's actually got problems it's been having the beginning that we never noticed before.  
It's like how people watched Sword Art Online for the first time and enjoyed it but in later years, found out that it had a lot of problems.**

 **MarioKid: Don't even get me started with the Alfiem Arc or Volume 5 man. Those sections of the show were utter trash. But, I do have to agree that there is a lot wrong with the shows we should've probably noticed sooner.**

 **MacKid: Well, nether SAO or RWBY have enough flaws to make us hate it or for them to be terrible shows, they just have their ups and downs at times. In my opinion though, I think the Shonen Manga of RWBY and the Light Novels for SAO did way better.  
If the show isn't really as good as we believed it to be, then we really need to start fixing this show for not just Volume 5, but for all volumes.**

 **TaiKetch'em: Right, and that's just what we should be doing. Before we start the chapter… Bendy! Ask them the question.**

 **Bendy Plushie: Question of the day, which tsundere girl is your favorite?**

 **Weiss**

 **Natsuki**

 **Asuna**

 **Koneko**

 **Mine**

 **Noire**

 **Uni**

 **TaiKetch'em: Tell us in a review which of these characters is your favorite tsundere, and maybe I'll give you a shoutout next chapter. But now, let's get this one started!**

(Team RWBY's dorm)

"… Wait, wait, wait, so what happened?" Derek asked a bit confused and dense.

"We just told you: Blake ran off somewhere after her argument with Weiss yesterday and she never came back after that." Yang tells him.

"No, no, I get that part. I was asking why she did so." The grey-haired boy told her.

"Well…" The blonde said before she looked at Ruby who looked down in the dumps.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked concerned.

"C'mon, just say it already." Heather then says to them.

"I-it's not easy to explain. It all started out with Weiss and Blake arguing and then…" Ruby then begins to explain.

(Flashback)

" _I don't understand why this is causing such a problem." Weiss was arguing with Blake about the White Fang._

" _That 'is' the problem! You don't know anything about the White Fang and the moment a Faunus causes 'one' crime you instantly assume he's gonna be one of them!" Blake yelled back at her._

" _You realized you're defending an organization that hates humanity! The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil, it's written all over their faces." The white-haired girl kept going._

" _There is no such thing as 'pure evil'! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! They're filled with Faunus who have probably had harsh lives. Because of people like Cardin, people like Roman Torchwick, people like 'you' that force the White Fang to act this way!" The black-haired girl didn't give up ether._

" _Excuse me; what do you mean people like me?!" Weiss then says offended._

" _What do you think I mean?! A Faunus breaks one law and you think he's gonna be a total criminal, which is discriminatory."_

" _Well, if you couldn't tell; I'm a victim!" The white-haired girl then yells back before walking to the window. "I despise the White Fang and have trouble trusting Faunus for a reason, okay? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. As in actual and literal bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for the longest I could remember." She then says before turning her head to the group._

" _Ever since I was a child, I watched family and friends disappear before my eyes. Board members got executed, an entire train car full of Dust got stolen from us, and I had to sit through and watch as it all happened. Every day, my father would come home furious, and that is definition of being robbed of a childhood!" She then says after banging her fist on the table._

 _After she finished, the other members of the team had a mix of emotions as she sighed. "Weiss I…" Ruby was about to go talk with his but all she did was put her hand up._

" _I think it's pretty clear why I despise the White Fang." She then walks back over to Blake. "Because, I've seen what they've done close and personal to know what they are. And they are liars, thieves, and human-genocidal murderers!"_

" _WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" Blake then suddenly shouted at her face._

 _After she shouted that, the whole team looked at her in shock at what she said. They couldn't believe the very words that just came out of their teammates mouth. Not knowing what to do, Blake just rushed out of the room at high speed._

" _BLAKE WAIT!" Ruby called, but failed to stop her._

 _She then looked at Weiss who looked shocked as well, but then started to look angry at what she just heard. "Tch, when you think you know someone…" She then says before sitting on her bunk._

(Flashback end)

"Woah… that uh… that's pretty deep." Derek says after hearing the whole thing.

"Yeah, and after hearing about what Blake said, I'm not really sure if she's alright with us searching for her." Yang tells them.

Heather looked a little surprised as well and looked at Weiss as she looked away. 'Wow, she really has gone through a tough past.' She thinks with -while not showing it- a bit of sympathy.

"Sheesh, not even my childhood sounded that bad." The grey-haired boy says feeling a little bad for the Ice-Queen.

"Well, I can't exactly say that I uh… really blame you for hating my kind now." Shard then says as Weiss still looked annoyed. "Besides, I don't really know if any of us had gone through something that bad." He then says before looking to see Ash staring at Weiss with shock on his face. "Ash?" He says waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Ketchum." Heather says snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Huh-wha?" The boy snapped out of his trance.

"Were you even listening?" She then asked him annoyed.

"Y-yes, it's just that…" He then says before looking back at the white-haired girl with a concern expression again.

"Well, you know why we asked you to come here now. We need your help finding Blake. We don't know what could have happened to her and it just makes me so worried." Ruby then tells them.

"You know what we should do, call the police and tell them to search for a criminal in the city!" Weiss then says as her leader growls at what she said. "It was just a suggestion." She then states.

"*Scoff* yeah, a really bad one."

"Well, she is a 'criminal'. She's been a member of the White Fang under our noses the entire time and I bet that bow she wears is hiding what she really is." The white-haired tells them.

"I dunno, don't you think she would've-" Derek makes a slitting noise as he runs his finger past his throat. "-us by now, or something?" He asks them.

"Obviously, she's still trying to not blow her cover to anyone else. She probably doesn't want anyone to get suspicious when they see that two teams were murdered and one of the members just disappeared." Heather states what she thought.

"Yeah, but… we've known Blake for a while now. If she didn't tell us then… well I mean, how would you tell your friends you're a part of a criminal organization or something." Shard states.

"She's been putting up an act this entire time. That should be obvious by now." Weiss then pipes in.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions. Maybe it's not as bad as we think." Yang says trying to stay positive.

"I think once you hear her side, you will find that I am right." She then says still looking annoyed.

Shard then looks a bit ticked himself. "Anyway, I think it's obvious what we should do. We should split up and search the city for Blake. Even if she's not gonna show herself, we might as well try. And we should also keep an eye out for anything that help us on our search." He then explains to them.

"Sir, yes sir!" Derek then salutes like he does to general.

"… Seriously?" Heather asked annoyed.

"What?" He asks.

"Okay, then. Everyone ready to head out?" Ruby asked them all.

"Actually, I just wanna have a little talk with Weiss real quick." Ash then states as they all seemed confused at first, but then remembered that they did know each other.

"Alright, we can wait." Shard then says before they all started exiting the room leaving the two alone.

Afterwards the two looked at each other and Weiss looked away. "W-Weiss-" Ash was about to ask.

"Don't… if you don't believe me, I don't want to hear it." She tells him.

"No, I just wanted to ask… is that really what happened to you back then?" He asked her feeling, a little bad.

"Would I really lie about that? A story that was very tragic and nearly enough to traumatize someone was all just suddenly made up? Real made up." She tells him in a sarcastic tone.

"Is that why you never told me about this? I mean… I-I completely understand if you didn't want to tell me, it's just that-" Ash was asking until she interrupted.

"Yes, it's the reason why I didn't wanna tell you, okay. If there's anything that I hate more than anything in this world, it's reliving those memories and on top of that, the White Fang for creating those memories in the first place!" Weiss tells him while looking slightly more angered.

"I know it's hard to tell someone about something like this, I don't blame you at all. I just think that, maybe the White Fang isn't as it seems." He tells her.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked him confused.

"I'm just saying that there might be more to them than just being criminals. From what we heard about Blake saying why the they are like they are now it sounds like they weren't the ones who started this. I mean, think about it. Cardin is pretty much a racist towards Faunus, and whoever this Roman guy is, he's probably the same. She said that people like them are the reasons why the White Fang are who they are." The boy goes onto explain.

"I've had some talks about the White Fang with my team earlier days and we agree that they are doing the wrong thing. But I think the biggest reasons are probably because of people who are basically racist towards Faunus." He then explains some more.

Weiss thought about it for a second, but she grunted while thinking as if she was almost in pain before releasing a sigh. "I-I need time to think about this." She then says before going to exit the room.

Ash looked concerned for her and had his eyes saddened a bit before going to exit the room too. He couldn't exactly say that he knew what she's been through, but during his time of travel he's met some people and Pokémon who had tragic stories of even their own, so he had some idea of what it was like having a past similar to hers.

(Downtown Vale)

"Blaaaake!" Three members of team SHAD were calling out as they walked through the city.

The two teams had decided to split up and search the city for the lost member of Team RWBY. Team RWBY took the west side of Vale to search while Team SHAD searched the north and they even talked Team JNPR into it as they searched the east side. So far, none of the teams were successful and they couldn't find the 'traitor' as Weiss would put it.

"Uh, Heather? Not helping here." Derek tells her as she looked at him. "You're supposed to be calling her with us?" He then states.

"I'm not doing it cause I know it's not gonna get her to just suddenly show up. Think about it, if she ran away without telling us so she can hide, do you really think she's gonna come out if you call her name?" Heather states.

"Well, she does got us there." The grey-haired boy then states.

"*Groan* Man, this isn't getting us anywhere. There's gotta be at least some clue of where she is." Shard then states.

'If I had Staraptor, TalonFlame or any of my flying Pokémon we could've had an easier time finding her.' Ash thinks to himself.

"Maybe I could do something like, turn invisible and then look for her. I'll be silent but deadly, like _The_ _Huntsman_." Derek tells them while doing a pose.

"You know those movies is terrible, Derek." Heather states.

"C'mon, it wasn't all that bad. Sure, they may get more bad reviews than they do get good reviews, and the rivaling company makes better movies, but there was some good in them and they make better TV shows. Ain't that right, captain?" The grey-haired boy then asks while elbowing his leader lightly.

"Well, I prefer reading the comics, so I don't really watch the movies." Shard tells him as he looked displeased.

"Well, not gonna judge. What about you Ash? What do you think of the Huntsman?" The former-Pokémon trainer was caught off guard from the question.

"Huh? What?" Ash asked not hearing what his teammate said.

"Uh, The Huntsman?" Derek asks as the by looked lost. "One of the greatest superheroes of all of Remnant!" He asks as his friend started to look nervous. "… heeeee explains his tragic backstory in every movie?"

The cap-wearer still looked nervous because he didn't know what he was talking about. "… Uhhhhhhhhhh…"

"… C'mon man, you seriously don't know who The Huntsman is? Where do you live, under a rock? Even Heather knows who he is and she doesn't even like that stuff." The grey-haired boy tells him while being in disbelief.

"I-uh… I'm sorry, I just… I don't really have those kind of things where I come from. So, I don't know who The Huntsman is because we don't really have anything to do comics, or movies, or really much on TV at all." Ash tries faking the best he can.

"Oh, so you're a country boy." Derek suddenly says.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you just described a place with little to no technology. That means you're from the country, right?" The grey-haired boy assumes.

"Uh, I mean… y-yeah?" The cap-wearer really didn't know what to say.

"Dude, you're from the country? I got an uncle and cousin that come from the country." Shard then says happy to hear what Ash said. "Why didn't ya tell us?" He then asked him.

"Well, I uh… didn't think…" The boy was trying to think.

"Oh, you were afraid of you not getting accepted because of it. I understand." The fox boy states.

"Yeah, man. There's no need to worry. You did get into the school, right?" Derek asks him a rhetorical question. "I'm sure that it's no big deal." He then says with a smile.

"Uh… s-shouldn't we be searching for Blake?" Ash then says changing the subject.

"O-oh, right. Dang it we totally forgot. C'mon team, back to searching." Shard then says as they continued.

"I'll tell you about The Huntsman once we finish this search. Trust me man, you don't know what you've been missing out on." Derek then says putting an arm around Ash's shoulder as they were walking.

However, while Shard was happy to hear about Ash being from the country and Derek thought nothing of it, Heather seemed to be suspicious. She didn't know for sure, but she had a very strong feeling that her teammate wasn't really telling the truth. From the way he talked to the way he dressed, him being from the country didn't sound like it made sense. As such, she didn't entirely believed him and knew for sure he was hiding something.

(Later on)

SHAD had decided to split up as well when they went to search south of Vale. Shard and Ash were put on a team of two together while Derek and Heather went off on their own to search. The sky was orange and it was getting dark out, yet they still had yet to find results and success in finding the lost member of Team RWBY.

"Man… still got nothing on where she could be." Shard says with concern. "You don't think she could have hopped on a boat or ship going out of Vale, do you?" He then asked his teammate.

"It could be a possibility. But if that is the case, then…" Ash was saying as they realized.

"Well, I really hope not. There's gotta be something we're missing here." The fox boy then says with his hand to his chin.

"Maybe she was a White Fang member at some point, but went off on her own? That could be a possibly too." The cap-wearer states.

"I guess we're just gonna have to find out when we talk to her then." His leader tells him before they continue walking. As they were, Shard tried to think of something to talk about. "Hey, Ash. You're from the country, right?"

"Yeah, I told you that." Ash tells him.

"Well, what's it like there? You do anything interesting there?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Uh… well… it's honestly pretty boring there." The cap-wearer tells his friend.

"Oh, so that kind of country?"

"Yep."

"Huh, what do ya know… one to ten, how boring is it anyways?" Shard then asks.

"I don't know, somewhere around seven or six? I'll tell you one thing, I learned some of my sword skills from there. Pretty impressive teachers they had there." Ash tells him the best lie he could think.

"Okay, sounds cool. What kind of skills?" The fox boy asked him.

"Just your basic sword skills, like…" The Pokémon-Trainer says as they stop and he pulled out his still sheathed sword to do some poses. "Thrust, parry, thrust, block… I think you get the idea. I learned more advanced techniques when Weiss came around though, like…" He then says before pulling a few moves.

"Huh, neat." His leader says impressed.

"But, they weren't all easy to learn." The cap-wearer then states. "I still sometimes when I would mess up a bit." He then says while looking down.

(Flashback)

 _Ash has a flash back as he screams before getting his back slammed into a tree. One where he was knocked to ground, one where he lost grip of his sword and it went flying into a tree before he struggled to get it out, where he blasted himself into the air with fire dust, and plenty where Weiss overpowered him._

(Flashback over)

Remembering those memories made the boy cringe when he thought of them. "Well, judging by it being Weiss, I'm not all surprised." Shard then states.

"It wasn't Weiss that made it hard, she just… has some tough ways of teaching. And she was kind of the reason I got my Light Darkness. It was just a normal sword but now, it's dust compatible, has more heft to it, and I got a paint job for it." Ash tells him. 'Actually, I got this sword from Giritina, but I can't tell him that.'

"Wow, now that is pretty cool." The fox boy says impressed. "Oh, speaking of Weiss, how did you meet her? What brought you guys to cross paths?" He then asked as the cap-wearer looked nervous.

"Well… I had… uh… left my home on… m-my way to Vale actually." He then says while thinking of something. "A-and, Weiss was too, and… we just so happened to cross paths." He told him.

"Really? I didn't think she'd be traveling on foot." Shard asked while curious.

"Actually, she wasn't heading to Vale. I just was close by to Atlas as I was traveling, and Weiss was actually away from home to train on her own to prove she could handle herself. When we were training though, at some point she had to wanted to apply to Beacon, and I actually went with her so she insisted that I should go to Beacon as well." Ash tells him as he puts his weapon back.

"You two sound pretty close to each other." The fox boy states impressed.

"You could say that. We're not too close though, since she hasn't told me much about her past or family for the matter. In a way, we were mostly student and teacher back then. Ever since, we're pretty close friends." The cap-boy tells him.

"Well, nice story you got to tell." His leader says still impressed.

As they were walking something caught Ash's attention as he seemed to be eyeing a wanted poster. He walked over to the poster which caused Shard to stop and look as well. The poster showed an orange haired man wearing a fedora with a cigarette in his mouth looking as most people would say, nefarious.

The Pokémon-Trainer looked at the name on the poster as it read… "Roman… Torchwick?" And under that, it said that the reward for catching him was over 350,000 lien.

"Never heard of him? He's known as the most dangerous criminal in Vale. Got a high reputation on as a thief around here, and anyone brave enough is pretty much after him because of it." Shard explains to him. "Word has it, a Dust Shop in this city was robbed a while back. He was the one who led a group of criminals and stole a lot of dust from that shop. No one knows why he would steal much dust but, he's pretty famous so, it's too surprising." He tells his teammate.

The Pokémon Trainer looked back at the poster as he looked at Roman's face. He did have the face of a criminal, and got some flashbacks reminding him of Team Rocket and others like them back where he came from. This made his lips curl into a disgusted frown that he was being reminded of criminals like that from his world.

"Yeah, and people are still trying to find and capture him. Who knows what he could be up to now?" The Fox boy states.

"Yeah, sounds like it." The cap-wearer states.

When they were done talking, Ash noticed a store door open and saw Yang and Weiss walk out. "Hey, guys!" He then runs over with his leader.

"Oh, hey Ash, Shard. How's the search going on your end?" Yang asked them.

"No good, still haven't found Blake yet." Shard tells them.

"Man, this is hopeless. We've searched almost everywhere and still haven't found her." The blonde states after groaning.

"Yeah, I'm actually starting to believe she did skip the kingdom. Cause now that she knows we know her secret, maybe she thinks we're telling everyone." The fox boy states as the white-haired heiress stood with her eyes closed.

"Weiss?" Ash says as she turned her attention to him. "How're you feeling?… about this I mean." He asked her.

"… I just… I'm afraid of what she'll say when we find her. I've been thinking and I'm getting a headache trying to figure this out and decide here." Weiss tells him. "Ash, I know that you think she might still be good, but the innocent doesn't run." She tells him.

"Ugh… is she still off about finding Blake?" Shard asked Yang.

"Eh." She tells him with a motion of her hand.

"Okay, I understand that you and the White Fang had… some history together, but even if you won't change how you feel about them, Blake is different. Like Yang said, maybe we should hear her side of the story before just jumping to conclusions." The cap-wearer tells her as she looked down. "I'm not forcing you to trust her, but all I'm saying is give her a chance. Maybe it's not as bad as we think." He tells her.

Hearing this, the white-haired girl started thinking and then began grunting a bit as she rubbed her templates before inhaling and exhaling. "If you still need time to think about it, don't pressure yourself." Ash says while putting a hand on her shoulder.

Weiss looked at him before looking down thinking again. "I… think I'll take up your… suggestion." She then says which caused the boy to smile a bit.

"Finally!" Yang then says a bit relieved before Shard's scroll went off.

"It's Jaune." He tells them before answering. "Hey, how're you guys doing with the search?" He asked.

" _No good, we still couldn't get lead on where Blake could be. And we might be a little held up with a situation at the moment."_ Jaune says on the other side.

"Wait, you guys aren't chasing robbers, are you?" Yang asked as the other two walked over.

" _No, something much worse. We've walked past a pancake shop."_ The blonde boy tells them as they look at each other confused.

"And that's a problem because?…" Weiss asked with her arms up.

(With JNPR)

"Yeah, Nora's sweet-tooth has activated." Jaune says as Ren was trying to keep Nora from going into a pancake shop while Pyrrha was trying to help as Derek was laughing a bit in the background while Heather looked annoyed at what's happening. "And… You know how her sweet-tooth is." He then says as the orange haired girl was trying to get in while people were staring.

(With WY and SA)

The four of them were hearing the commotion go on, and Shard facepalmed while Weiss looked annoyed and Yang just slowly pinched the rim of her nose while Ash was scratching the back of his head. _"But, we did meet up with Derek and Heather."_

"*Sigh* Where are you guys now?" The fox boy asked kinda annoyed.

( **Timeskip** After the teams meet up)

It was now night time and after the group rendezvous with each other, they still had no idea what to do. "Well, this was a complete waste of time." Heather says annoyed that they didn't get results.

"I feel pretty bad for her. I mean, I guess I could understand if we found out about her secret that she would be afraid about how we might feel, but… we've been together for quite a while now. I'm sure she can trust us." Pyrrha states feeling bad.

"Well, what are we gonna do? We've searched pretty much everywhere in this city. You think she left the kingdom completely?" Yang asked the group.

"That's what came to my mind too. I hate to say it, but she might've stowed a boat out of here." Shard then suggests.

"Wait, so this was all for nothing then?" Derek asked shocked.

"Wait, wait, wait. There's still a chance that she could still be here. Remember? We shouldn't just jump to conclusions." Ash says still trying to keep confident.

"Dude, what other evidence is there that she's still in the city? We've pretty much looked everywhere." The grey-haired boy asks him.

"Yeah, really don't think the whole 'Let's not jump to conclusions' thing works at this point. Especially since, there really any thing else to prove otherwise." Jaune points out.

"Well, what now? Blake's possibly out in another Kingdom at this point, she probably thinks she can't trust us, and now we gotta break this to Ruby…" Shard states looking at his friends.

"You can't just tell someone like her that one of her friends just skipped the kingdom. You people in those shows and movies don't react well to that kind of stuff..." Derek says before his scroll goes off and everyone looks at him. "… Just give me a minute." He says before backing away and taking out his scroll before talking.

"Derek does have a point, though. Even if it wasn't Ruby, breaking the bad news to someone isn't really easy." Ren states.

"Especially if it includes their friend running away. I've learned that from… my time back at home." Ash then states as well.

"Well, it also means the three of her team can't compete in the Vytal Festival." Heather then let's out.

"C'mon, can't you like use your time-wraping ability to search around for some hope of finding them?" Nora asked her

"First, I can't keep time frozen forever. I only got around twenty seconds before it stops and I'm not able to go any longer." The light brown-haired girl tells him as they began hearing Derek yelling in the background.

"W-well… I still think it's pretty impressive. What's second?" Jaune tells her.

"That you saying what I do is impressive is not gonna mean anything to me." She then tells him as he looked down a bit disappointed.

"Okay, I'm finished." Derek says coming back.

"Who was that?" Weiss asked.

"Uh, wrong number." The grey-haired boy states.

"Then what was the screaming about?" The heiress still questioned him.

"… Um… SO! Ren, Nora, how long of you two been dating?" The boy asked completely dodging the question.

"Wait, what?!" Ren asked while blushing.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! We're not… *Nervous laugh* We're not… like that…" Nora says trying to get out of it.

"Derek, we're trying to figure out how to tell Ruby about the situation. We can't be talking abo-" Yang was telling him before they heard an explosion go off.

They looked around and saw a large cloud caused by an explosion coming from somewhere. "Oh, that ain't good." Jaune says looking at the smoke.

"That came from the Vale docks… You guys don't think…?" Yang was asking.

"Only one way to find out. Let's get moving, Team." Shard says as they all took off towards the explosion.

( **Timeskip** )

After the gang arrived at the sight, they were exhausted after having to run all the way there. They were ether panting, or in Nora's case, collapse unconscious. Once they got there, there was hordes of police cars around the dock. What got them by surprise was seeing the massive destroyed airship at the dust cargo bay.

"What the hell happened over here?" Derek says shocked to see the destruction.

Yang looked around and found her sister Ruby sitting with Blake and the monkey Faunus along with Penny. "Hey, Ruby found Blake!" She says catching their attention.

"Huh? What do ya know?" Shard says a little relieved seeing that they would finally be done.

Ash put his hand on Weiss' shoulder, and she looked at him before he motioned over to Blake. She looked at her and got the idea before taking in a breath and walking off to the black-haired girl as the rest followed. Ruby noticed them coming and went over to Weiss trying to convince her not to be mad.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think. Listen, she's not really-" She was saying until Heather put her hand in front of her and slowly shook her head 'no'.

The heiress and the presumably Faunus girl stood in front of each other for a moment in silence, both of which trying to figure out what to say to the other. "Weiss… I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Maybe I was, but that was back then when we were-"

"Stop." Weiss interrupts Blake as she looked at her. "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? How much time we put in just to find you? How much of a pain it's been while doing so?" She asked her as Blake looked down in almost shame. "And I've had a long time to think about this so I would like to say… I'm sorry."

Hearing those words made the black-haired girl confused. "W-what?" She asked.

"You said it yourself, you're not one of them anymore. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for… the things I assumed about… well you know." She tells her as the bow wearer slowly looks less confused. "But listen, even if I'm apologizing, I also want to let you know that once something this big comes up again, you'll come to your teammates and not… some random person."

Hearing those words caused Blake to shed a small tear from her eye that she wiped away. "O-of course." She says.

After hearing that the teams had different reactions. That of which for Ruby, it was happiness that they were able to find their teammate. Yang, Shard and Heather were glad to have this over with and that they managed to complete their goal for the day. Pyrrha, Jaune and Ren were happy they were able to find the lost person they've been looking for. Nora… still passed out while Derek seemed happy that they were done.

For Ash, he was happy that Weiss had finally decided to give Blake a chance and trust her once more. Seeing her finally trust her friend again was a sight for sore-eyes for sure, as he enjoyed seeing his friends get along so well… then he got a flashback of the friends he made from his world which caught him off guard at first.

Then as he saw the others gather around, he got reminded of his old friends from back then when he was younger. How him and them used to hang out with one another and no matter how much they fought and got angry with each other, they remained friends to the bitter end.

After getting reminded of those memories, Ash's head dropped in sadness as the tip of his hat covered his saddened face. "Hey, Ash?" He heard before looking up. "What's up?" Shard asked him.

The boy realized what was happening and quickly wiped away the water forming in his eyes. "I-I'm good…" He tells him before heading over while the group looked at him slightly confused but for Weiss, it was a bit of concern.

'He's getting reminded of his past life again.' She thinks to herself.

Then Ruby realized something. "Wait, where's Penny?"

As she said that, part of the group got confused as Blake and Sun looked around seeing no sign of the ginger haired girl anywhere which was confusing for them. As they looked around, they didn't notice a vehicle pass by them. Now that the team was back together. Tomorrow would be a new day for them as will be the rest of the year.

(Meanwhile…)

In a distant forest in remnant, the moon shined bright through the trees as the forest was lit from it's light. Just by a few trees in the forest, there was carcasses of Grimm all around. Whether those being of Griffin, Beowulfs, Ursas, even a Nevermore's corpse was currently on the ground turning to smoke leaving behind skeletons of themselves.

The most noticeable part about it, was that there were burn marks around on the Grimm and even some parts of the ground. As they were fading away, a creature presumed to be their killer was walking away with heavy footsteps… a creature that had a flame burning on its tail…

To Be Continued…

 **Finally done with this. Now if you guys are reading this, I'm sorry for the time these are taking me, but you can't rush art. Also, I wanted some screen time and more interactions between the members of SHAD. Ash will have to tell them eventually, but now.**

 **If you want a certain Pokémon to evolve in this story, tell me which one and why? If you have an idea on what Ash's Semblance should be, tell me down below.**

 **Thank you for reading and stay tuned.**


	11. Hesitation

**Alright, getting back to this fanfic. Haven't updated in who knows how long and boy let me tell you, when distractions come, they have a tendency to stay for a while. It's like I say I'm gonna get started on something then I straight up get caught up in a lot of other crap. Like 'I'm gonna get this done todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-tomorrow' is what I am basically. (Shoutout to anyone who can guess what reference that was)**

 **But I'm gonna try and at least get back on track.**

(Pokémon world: A week before Pikachu's disappearance)

In the Hoenn Region, we see what appeared to be a young boy that was presumably ten years old walking through a grassy terrain. He had green hair, glasses that he adjusted, was wearing black fingerless gloves, had a yellow backpack and a few Pokéballs strapped to his belt with a Pokegear and Pokedex.

'This has to be the place, right?' He thinks to himself as he's looking around more and more. "Hey, Ralts! Are you there?!" He then called out and waited. No response. "Ralts, are you there?" He called out once more still getting no response. "Ralts, it's me! Max! I kept my promise!" He called out once again yet still got no response. "Ralts?" He called out again.

But still, everything remained silent and it was as if he was alone. Max then thought that maybe Ralts wasn't around right now and was off somewhere, so he decided to wait for it to come to him. He sat down and waited… and waited… and waited… but after an hour, there was still no sign of his friend. Max then sighed before getting back up.

"Come on, Ralts! If you're out there, please, at least give me a sign!" He called out once more as he stepped back a bit before huffing. "Dang it, maybe this isn't the right place." He says as he was about to leave before he heard a rustle from a nearby bush.

When he heard it, he turned to the noise and saw said bush twitching a bit. "Ralts?" He heard which made him gasp before he saw a green head peak out of the bush. "Ralts." The little Pokémon says seeing the boy as he turned towards him.

"I-is that you Ralts?" Max asks as the little Pokémon's head rose a bit before smiling.

"You came back!" Ralts then says through its mind as it begins to run toward him.

Max watched him try running before smiling. "Yeah… I promised… and I'm here!" He then started towards the Pokémon as well before it leaped and landed right into his arms as he hugged it. "And I would never break a promise." He then says as he swirled around with Ralts before he lost balance and fell into the grass while they laughed.

"Thank you, Max! Thank you!" Ralts says through its mind as it snuggles into the boy's chest.

"You're welcome… I'm here." Max says with glee as they remained on the ground for a while with each other.

Meanwhile, in the distance another two Pokémon by the names of Gardevoir and Kirlia were watching with warm hearts seeing their little friend reunited with their future Pokémon trainer. They smiled before they then began to take their leave and head off. Max remembered his promise and he kept it. He came back for Ralts like he promised and the two could not be anymore happy to be reunited and begin traveling together.

'If only you were still here Ash… maybe, I could have impressed you with how far I've come.' Max thinks to himself as a tear rolled down his face. 'I wish you didn't have go…'

(Remnant: Beacon)

After the current events that had gone down, a lot was going through some of our heroes' heads. Blake wasn't handling the Roman working with the White Fang well, and while she did have her friends, she still had a lot of questions on her mind. Teams RWBY, JNPR and SHAD now knew about Blake and what she really was and while Weiss was upset at first, once she understood, she was fine and didn't care as long as she wasn't a member of the White Fang anymore.

As for a certain cap wearer, he was now starting to regret making up the kind of lie he had just made as it was now gonna be even more of a hassle when he tells the others. Well, 'if' he were to tell anyone else anyway. Weiss was the only one who really knew about his story and does believe him, but if the others were to find out who knows how they would react.

Right now, he was currently getting dressed in his uniform checking his teammates to make sure they weren't awake. Shard seemed pretty comfortable as the sheets were thrown off the bed and he was spread out with his left arm and leg hanging off his bed, and Derek seemed to be in a good sleep as drool left his mouth.

He then looked over at Heather, who seemed to be in just as heavy sleep as the others, and that reassured him that he was in the clear then he grabbed Greninja's Pokeball then began to leave as he slowly and lightly shut the door. Then he sighed before he was about to begin walking.

"You can't keep this up forever you." He then jumped and almost screamed but managed to keep it a gasp as he saw Heather suddenly appear in front of him dressed in her uniform and everything.

"W-wha… how did you-?" He looked back to the dorm then back at her.

"Do you really think some story you made up is gonna fool anyone with a small group of braincells? Maybe it fooled those two, but I'm not falling for what pathetic excuse of a story." She started telling him while looking annoyed.

"I uh… uh…" He tried to think of something. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He tells her as attempts to go around her but she stops him.

"And seriously? From the country? That's the best you could come up with? You're not even that good at lying. The pauses you made before telling us about you, the "Uh, uh" people for some reason do when they're lying that you've done, I know there's something you're not telling us." She told him.

'Ccccccrap, I figured she'd be the one who didn't believe me. Damnit why does she have to get suspicious now?' Ash thinks to himself. "I-I really don't know what you're talking about." He tried to tell Heather, but then she noticed the Pokeball in his hand. "I'm just gonna be on my-" He was saying before she grabbed his arm.

"What is this?" She then asked him.

"N-nothing!" He tells her. "J-just a souvenir I picked up on my way here to Beacon." He tried to tell her.

"And there you go stuttering at your words. Even more of a give away." She continues to tell him.

"I-I-Uh… gotta go!" He says before dashing off as Heather watches him leave.

'Tch, I know you're hiding something, Ketchum. I don't like people who think they can get away with lying.' She thinks with disgust. 'Maybe you have their trusts, but I am going to get to the bottom of this.' She continues to think to herself.

(Cafeteria)

After the whole ordeal with Heather, Ash was now worried because Heather was now getting suspicious of him and no doubt is her trust in him beginning to fall. 'Just perfect. This is definitely gonna destroy our team now that one of our members doesn't even fully trust me anymore. Why did I have to make up some dumb story about being from the country? I should've just said something to when Derek first mentions the Huntsman and I could've avoided this!' He thinks to himself now stressed out as he leaves the cafe with food.

He then runs behind a bush and sits down before looking to make sure he was alone before sighing. 'I got no choice. I had to tell someone else eventually and looks like Heather is gonna have be the next one I tell. It's probably the only way I'm gonna be able to regain her trust.' He thinks before pulling out Greninja's Pokeball. "Come out, Greninja." He says releasing said Pokémon.

"Ninja!" Said Pokémon made its cry.

"Alright, eat up buddy. Don't choke yourself, but we should finish eating this quick. Cause right now, Heather is probably on her way and I can't risk her seeing you." He tells him as the Pokémon nodded and started eating. 'Problem is that she also can stop time, so I need to be careful of that as well.' He then thinks to himself.

He starts to eat as well but also is looking around to make sure he was still alone. Now that Heather was suspicious, he had to be even more careful especially because she is most likely gonna be keeping an eye on him for who knows how long. After they quickly finished up eating, Ash looked around before bringing returning Greninja and then leaving the bush.

Once he did though, he bumped into someone and fell to the ground. When he did, he sat up while groaning. "Oh, sorry about that Ash. I didn't see you there." He heard before looking up to see Team RWBY… well, three members of the team anyway.

"O-oh, hey…" He says while waving before Weiss offered him a hand.

"On another note, you should really watch where you're going." She then tells him.

"I should be saying that you guys as well. Where's Ruby?" He asks while noticing their leader is nowhere to be found.

"She's busy getting something prepared. Don't know what, but you know here. Still new to the whole, 'leader' thing." Yang tells him.

"She does seem to be improving as a leader though. I'll admit that." Blake then explains.

"Don't exactly agree, but she is getting better." Weiss then states.

"Uh, yeah, that's exactly what I said." The Faunus then tells her.

"So, whatcha doing here, Ashy-boy." Yang asks as the boy paused when he first heard the nickname.

"Uh, I uh, just finished eating actually." Ash lies to them.

"Again? What is with you getting up so early and eating?" Yang asks him with a bit of a laugh.

"It's just my thing. I did it a lot when I was younger, and it just sorta became a habbit." He tells them again.

"I should know, I've spent the most time with him." Weiss then states. "So, I guess you're not gonna come sit with us?" She then asked him.

"Well, I wasn't thinking about doing so, but I can still come and hang with you guys for the morning." He tells them with a smile.

"Alright, come on then." Weiss then says as her and the team walk by him. He sighs in relief before following them.

Meanwhile, Team JNPR were talking and Ash along with the three members of RWBY were walking over to join them. "Hey, guys. Uh, where's the rest of your teams?" Jaune asks them confused.

"Well, uh… I kinda came here early to eat, so I'm already fed. I'm just here to hang out." Ash tells them with a pat on his stomach as he sat down.

"Ruby's busy with something that she wants to show us." Yang tells them as well.

"Oh, so it's just you guys." Ren asks them.

"For now, anyway." Weiss tells them as she takes her fork and begins eating.

"Well, it's our second semester at Beacon. I must say that last semester went well." Pyrrha states.

"Yeah, uh… well in a, way that describes something like… uh…" Jaune then says as he tries to find the right words.

"Blake disappearing for a day, then us searching for her?" Ash then came in and finished for him.

"Y-yeah, I guess." The blonde says before scratching the back of his head.

Then Blake glared at the black-haired boy annoyed. "O-oh, sorry. I didn't mean for it to… you know." He then says before she says and starts looking through her book.

Ash looked at the entrance and saw Ruby making her way through the cafeteria carrying a large binder which made his eyebrow rise in confusion. She made her way over to the group while grunting a bit. She attempted waving at the boy watching her, but almost dropped the binder then stumbled over to the group past her sister catching a grape in her mouth sent by Nora before dropping the binder at the end of the table catching it to shake and catch everyone's attention.

She grunted before breathing heavily with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "O-kay…" She grunted once more before looking around. "W-where is the rest of SHAD?" She asked Ash as he just shrugged. "Oh well, I can work with this." She then says as she stands up.

"So, what is this about?" Ren asked confused.

Then Ruby cleared her throat and began to speak. "Sisters! Friends!… Friend… Weiss." She then says referring to Ash and Weiss last.

"HEY!" Weiss says feeling offended.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby then goes on to explain.

"Well, this oughta be good." Yang says before catching a another grape.

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun and have the most fun anyone has ever had, EVER!" The red hooded girl says with glee.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked looking annoyed.

"I am not a crook." The girl says holding up peace signs.

"What are you talking about?" Blake then asked.

"I'm talking about kicking this semester off with a bang!"

"I always kick my semesters off with a 'Yang'!" Yang then made a bad joke as she got groans and annoyed sighs as a response. "Ehh!? Guys? Am I right?" Then an apple got thrown at her face.

"Boooooooo!" Nora says from across them.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great. But classes start back up tomorrow." Ruby tells them. "Which is why I've taken the time schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." She continues.

"Heh, sounds pretty nice." Ash comments.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss then says as Yang chucks an apple back at Nora which caused the boy to back up a bit.

"I don't know, I think I might sit this one out." Blake tells them.

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day we should at least do it as a team." Weiss tells her.

"I GOT IT!" Nora shouts.

"I for one think that-" Weiss was saying before she got some pie in her face. The pie fell down and as her team and Ash looked shocked and she glared at the Nora who pointed at Ren as the rest of Team JNPR looked shocked as well.

(A few minutes later)

Everyone was screaming and running out of the cafeteria as food was flying everywhere. Ash was under a table as he looked around for a way out, and got out from under it before bolting towards the doors. But then he bumped into someone which caused him to stumble.

"Oh, hey, you're Ash, right?" He heard as he looked to see Sun with a blued haired goggle wearer.

"Sun? What are you doing here?" Ash asked confused.

"Right, I guess you haven't heard. You see-" The monkey boy was about explain before they heard a laughter and saw Team JNPR in some kind of fort made of tables.

"I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! ~" Nora sang out.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be… DELICIOUS!" Ruby screamed out while crushing a carton of milk as the rest of her team did their battle cry.

"Aaaand that's my cue to leave." Ash says before running past the two and out the doors. He kept ran until he was out from under the ceiling and looked back at the cafe as he heard sounds of food flying everywhere and yelling about before sighing. "Man, wonder if this was in Ruby's schedule of, 'Wonderful Events'." He then says to himself as he turns around.

"What schedule of 'Wonderful Events'?" Shard asked as the rest of his team was now in front of him.

"Woah! Geez!" The boy says jumping back a bit. "Where were you guys?" He asked.

"Eh, I had something to work on back at the room. And you should have heard Shard snoring in there, heh." Derek says while pointing at his leading with a smirk.

"Yeah, funny. I'm actually more of a heavy sleeper than you guys think." Shard explains a little annoyed.

"And I woke him up with a cookie." The grey-haired boy tells his teammate as his leader's fox ears perked up.

"Don't tell him!" He says elbowing him.

"Come on, it's funny. He was snoring like, ***Snorting*** And threw a cookie at him hoping he'd stop…" Derek was telling Ash as the fox boy was trying to tell him to stop. "And the moment it landed on his pillow, he sniffed it and then BOOM! Awake and chomping down on the cookie." He tells him as his leader looked annoyed.

"… Yeah, thanks a lot, Derek." He says annoyed as his ears and tail dropped while Ash chuckled a bit.

"Guess that's one weakness you have." The cap-wearer joked.

"It's not a weakness. It has nothing to do with being one. I just like cookies… and pudding. Cookies and pudding, those are my favorite snacks." Shard tells them while rubbing his arm embarrassed.

"Right, got it. Anyway, what were you working in the room." Ash asked his teammate.

"Hang on, give me a moment." Derek takes out his scroll. "Check it out." He then shows him a picture of him holding his thumbs up with a stack of cards behind him. "It took me forever to get that done. Well, not exactly forever, but Shard was asleep through the entire process." He then tells him as he laughed, and Ash did a little chuckle.

"Right, got it." The boy says with a smile.

"Anyway…" Shard says with his ears still down before they go back up. "What was with the crowd coming out of the building?" The grey-haired boy had to ask.

"Uh… well uh… you're free to find out, but trust me… it's messy in there." Ash tells them while giving a concerned smile as the others seemed confused.

"What is going on?!" Glynda Goodwitch walked up behind them as they turned to her in shock.

"Oh, Professor Goodwitch. W-what are you doing here?" Shard asked her confused.

"I've have been told that there are students causing a ruckus in the dining hall. What is this all about?" She demanded an answer as the team looked nervous.

"… Well…" Ash says while rubbing the back of his head before looking back to the dining hall.

To Glynda, there was no need to talk as the boy looking toward the building says plenty enough for her as she marched to the doors looking annoyed and growling. The team followed her as she slammed the doors open coming into a destroyed dining hall and stopped a wave of food coming at her before fixing up the room and repairing all the damages while cleaning up the food.

"Children, please do not play with your food." She then says while adjusting her glasses as Team SHAD took a look at their friends.

The teams RWBY and JNPR were covered head-to-toe in food as Nora burped. And the second she did, Yang came crashing through the ceiling as everyone started laughing. Seeing something like that happen made Derek burst out with laughter along with Shard and Ash trying to hold in theirs while Ozpin went to Glynda to calm her down.

"Looks like we missed out on the fun, guys." Derek says still laughing a bit.

"Yeah. But, let's get some food while there's still some left." Shard then states before turning towards Ash. "Ya gonna join us, Ash?" He asks him.

"I-I mean, yes I will. But, since I already ate, I'm not-" The boy was explaining.

"Got it, gonna go get what food is still left here." Derek then says as he makes his way pass them.

"Welp, anything is better than nothing, I guess." Shard then follows behind.

Heather walked by as well but not before giving Ash a sort of glare as she walked by. To this, the boy just sighed. "Right, she's gotta know." He says as he goes to join them. 'I can't keep this secret from them for too much longer, and Heather unfortunately is gonna have to be the first one I tell.'

Ash knew he only had so much more time before he had to tell more people about him existing and coming from the Pokémon world. Now he was to think as to how he would tell them, but then he was still worried. Whether they believed him or not, he was worried about how each of their reactions would be like. But until then, he still had to keep his secret to himself. At least until he knew it was the right time to tell them.

(Elsewhere)

In a distant forest in remnant, the sun shined brightly as the birds were chirping. The light shining through the trees onto bright and green grass… before a Beowulf's head landed on it, jaw open wide as the life left its eyes. Growling was filling the area as Beowulfs around were running in the same direction presumably after the same target.

After they found their target standing in the middle of their deceased kin, they crouched down while growling. Some then started circling their prey surrounding it from all corners, leaving it no room to escape. After securing their next meal they then started rushing and attempted to jump it and outnumber it… as for the target… all it did was open its yellow eyes as its leafy tail glowed.

"SCEPTILE!"

To be continued…

 **Welp, finally done with this chapter. As for that part with you-know-who, that was put in as a last-minute edit. I originally was planning on doing something like this at the end of Volume 2's part of the fanfic, however I thought it would be a nice addition to this chap.**

 **As for which chapter I do next, I'll let you guys think it over. However, I'm sure some of you already have an idea on what chapter I might do next. I know that the whole explanation thing might turn out awkward to explain to the rest of his team, and I can't promise it will be that bad, but even still he'll need to tell them sooner or later.**

 **And a good thanks to PurpleOlaf96 for the title of the chapter. Good friend and very helpful. Thank you for helping me with this.**

 **Also, I wanna say one last thing. Happy Birthday DragonForceAsh, as a great friend I have to say Happy Birthday to ya. Keep up the good work, your stories are great and are going well.**

 **Anywho, thank you all for reading and stay tuned.**


End file.
